A Girl with Attitude
by anorexia kills
Summary: [COMPLETE] A girl moves to Domino City and soon discovers that her bracelet isn't ordinary and someone out there wants it, and will do anything to get it from her...
1. Chapter 1: Empty Cupboards

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

---------------------

**A Girl With Attitude**

By: xx Jessica Malfoy xx

Chapter 1: Empty Cupboards

----------------------

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

The rain poured down over the house, as the buzzing of an alarm clock woke up the young girl that was deep into her sleep. Slowly, she opened up her brown eyes, taking in the light. She sighed. Today was the first day of her being at her first school. . . and she was quite nervous. One thing she hated was being new. The young girl was sixteen years old. She had long brown hair that was streaked with blond. She was short for her age, but she didn't mind it all that much. Despite her young age, Jessica live usually by herself, for her parents were usually away on some special trip together. She would have loved to go with them, but she had school, so she was left behind with a little bit of money.

She didn't mind it too much, being home alone. She could do whatever she wanted, and she had lots of freedom, something she didn't take to much advantage towards. Slowly, the young girl got up from her bed, and immediately put on her school uniform, which like most students, she didn't mind it so much as they did. After putting it on, she went downstairs and opened the fridge, and pulled out the only thing that was there, orange juice. Taking a glass, she poured some in and drank it. After that, she grabbed her things and got ready for her first day of school.

Barely a block away from school, Jessica had heard a yell. Curious to see what was going on, she followed it. She gasped in shock as to what she saw. There was a young boy, maybe around the age of twelve, who was being picked on by. . . older males? About three or four of them surrounded him. She glared. That was no way to treat a young child! Quickly, she ran up to them.

"Hey, leave him alone" she yelled at them, as she tried to grab the little boy from their grasp.

But before she could even think of anything one of the men had pushed her to the floor.

"Fine we won't hurt the kid, but we can hurt you" he said showing his greenish teeth, making her look up in fear, not knowing what would happen next.

They then kicked her in the stomach making her cry out in pain and then punched her face so hard she had gotten a black eye. When they realized this they decided the little girl had had enough and left. Jessica slowly got up and went to the little boy.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine but what about you?" he asked.

"I'm fine but what about you?" he asked.

"I'm okay, here I'll walk you to school" she said.

It didn't take her long to get him there at all, which was good, for if she didn't hurry up, she would be late.

"What's your name kiddo?" she asked.

"Mokuba, and you?" he asked.

"Jessica" she answered.

They had reached the school a few minutes later. " What school do you go to?" he asked before entering the building.

"Domino High, why?" she asked.

"Because I'm going to come see you!" he answered. But before Jessica could reply he was gone. Cute kid she thought smiling, and beginning her walk to school.  
  
Jessica made her way to school and too the principal's office where she got her schedule. Jessica walked to her new homeroom class knowing that she was already late. I hope he's not too strict she thought. She knocked on the door nervously. She waited a few seconds and a teacher opened the door.

"Well I see our new student has decided to join us," he hissed at her.

"I'm so sorry its that-"

"Come in and tell the class," he growled. Really Jessica thought it was none of the classes business but she wouldn't disobey.  
  
"Tell us who you are and why you're late" the teacher grinned.

"My name is Jessica Walker and the reason why I'm late is because on the way here a kid was being bullied and I helped him out," she said. How embarrassing she thought.

"Well that's a new fib the kids haven't pulled on me yet," the teacher laughed.

"I'm not lying! You think I would give my self a black eye for the fun of it?" Jessica asked annoyed. I hate this teacher she thought. The kids stared at her; this was the worst teacher to pick a fight with.

"Whatever Miss Walker, you may sit down beside Mr. Seto Kaiba. Jessica walked to her seat and sat down.  
  
"I'll be back in 5-10 minutes so be quiet" the teacher said dryly and left. Instantly a blond haired kid and a tri- colored hair kid turned around.

"Dat's some black eye ya' got dere! My names Joey Wheeler and dis here is Yugi" he said pointing to his friend.

"Hey" she said.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Yugi asked. Kaiba turned around to listen

"Well I was walking to school and I heard a yell. I followed it to find a kid about 10 years old with black hair. 3-4 men around the age of 30 were bullying him. I told them to leave the kid alone and they said they would and started to hit me. When they noticed the black eye they left me alone, and to be safe I walked the kid to school and here I am." she finished in one breath.

"Well that was brave of ya' " Joey said. Jessica blushed lightly and to her luck no one noticed.  
  
"And what was the kid's name" Yugi asked.

"Oh his name was Mokuba, why do you know him?" this had caught Kaiba's attention.

"Yeah that's his brother beside you" Yugi answered. Jessica turned around to see a brunette with cold piercing blue eyes.

"Is my brother okay?' he asked concerned. " Yeah he's fine I got there just in time" Jessica smiled. He's cute she thought.  
  
The teacher had just entered the classroom and everyone returned to their usual positions.

"Now the project we were going to start is on a planet of your choice, you will work in partners as I will be asking for a lot. And no, I will be choosing your partners" he smirked. This teacher is pure evil she thought. The classroom was filled with groans but stopped quickly when the teacher glared at them. " Okay, Joey and Duke, Tristan and Kelly, Tea an Yugi, Bakura and Michael, Jessica an Seto, Mark and Louis and Margaret and Sophie. Now get with your partners and decide what you'll be doing," the teacher said sitting at his desk. Jessica tapped the blonds shoulder.

"Um Joey...who's Seto?" looking at his face she started to feel stupid.

"Oh you don't know who he is? That's weird. Anyway it's Mokuba's brother" he said and turned around to work with his partner.  
  
She turned to face Seto.

"What planet you want to do it on?" Jessica asked him.

"Pluto" he said.

"What? Why that planet it so cold and by itself, why on that?" Jessica said making a face.

"Yeah just like Kaiba" she heard a voice from behind her say. She turned around to see a tall guy with black hair in a ponytail, green eyes playing with dice.

"Who are you?" she growled.

"Wow Kaiba is rubbing off on you...I'm Duke Devlin, I am creator of Dungeons and Dice I'm sure you've heard of it?" he said trying to sound impressive.

"That boring game" she smirked. He didn't answer her; he just made his way back to Joey. She looked at Kaiba with a smile.  
  
"What would you prefer?" he asked.

"I would prefer Neptune! It's my favorite planet" she said.

"Neptune it is!" he said. Jessica looked at him weirdly.

"Just like that you change your mind?" she asked.

"Yes, just like that" he said and they got back to work.

Her classes were all fun except for her math. She was put into advanced math because they had no room in the normal math classes, which was going to be much harder for her, for she wasn't good at math at all. They day ended and she got her stuff and left the building.  
  
"Hey there! Did you forget I was coming?" she heard a voice call from behind.

She turned to face the little boy she had met with earlier.

"No" she laughed.

"Come to my house it's the least I can do for what you did" he cried and pulled her into a limo.

"This is your car?" she asked.

"No it's my brother's" and with that they sped off missing Kaiba by a second. They got there in minutes and Jessica's eyes went wide as she saw the house. They entered the house to find beautiful paintings along the walls and the most beautiful furniture she had ever seen. Mokuba pulled her into the kitchen and pulled out some snacks they could eat.

"Look, thanks for what you did this morning" he said sitting down.

"Your welcome" she said back.

"What did those guys want from you?" Jessica asked concerned.

"They wanted to get to my brother but you came just in time! Your the bravest girl I know" he said cheerfully.  
  
They talked for a long time not noticing the brunette standing at the door. " So how were your classes?" Mokuba asked.

"Well my first teacher is really mean he didn't even believe I was late taking care of some bullies. My classes are great except for math. They put me into advanced math because there was no room in the normal class, but I'm really bad at math" she said making a sad face.

"Hey my brother's in that class I'm sure he'll help ya" Mokuba exclaimed.

"I doubt it" Jessica said.

"Why do you say that?" Mokuba said.

"Well people told me to stay away from him because he's really a bad guy! But I don't believe them, but you know what I told them anyway? " She asked.

"What?" Mokuba said.

"I said why don't you go fu-um, do yourself! Seto is a good person unlike you wanna-be duelists, then they all looked shocked and left. You know a lot of people were asking me why I was sticking up for someone like Kaiba, and you know what I said?" she asked again.

"What what what what?" Mokuba yelled.

"Because I like him and he's my friend. Then they said he probably wouldn't call me a friend and I said I don't care cause he is to me then I walked away," she laughed looking at Mokuba's expression.

"Your the best" he said hugging her but pushed away quickly.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Without warning he pulled her uniform top up to show her thin stomach. " What the hell?" she asked pulling her shirt down. He didn't answer he looked at her thin legs then pulled her shirt sleeves up to find thin arms.

"Do you eat?" he asked.

"Mokuba that's rude!" they both turned to see who was speaking.

"Sorry big brother, well do ya?" he said putting his attention back to her.

"Of course I eat!" she said. " How long have you been standing there?" she asked.

"Long enough for your interesting story" he said getting closer. Jessica blushed madly.

"Oh!...well I got to go! See you Mokuba," she said looking at the time.

"Wait stay awhile my brother can help you with your math" he said.

"We had no homework," she laughed getting her things.

"Stay for supper then" he said.

"Not hungry kiddo" she said.

"How can you not be hungry? I bet you if I weight more then you have to stay for supper," he said poking her stomach.

"Okay I bet I weight more, lead the way to the weighting thing" she smirked. All three went to the bathroom. Mokuba went first.

"105 pounds" he yelled. Jessica hesitated at first but slowly got onto the platform.

"Only 98 pounds" Kaiba looked at her. She was going to respond but Mokuba screamed.

"You have to stay for supper, you have to stay for supper," he yelled running to the kitchen because dinner should be ready seeing as they always at this time.  
  
Silences feel between her and Kaiba. After awhile Mokuba got bored because he came back and pulled them to the kitchen. She was only 98 pounds? That's so thin Kaiba thought taking a seat. They ate their dinner of steak, potatoes and salad. Jessica didn't eat too much but Mokuba was still happy that she was there.

"Come here tomorrow morning and we'll all walk to school together," Mokuba said. Jessica looked at Seto then answered.

"Um that's too early for me kiddo plus you can walk with your brother" she said putting on a fake smile.

"Pwease?" he said giving the puppy faces. Damn he's good she laughed. " And I'll get someone too pick you up, and don't worry about a lunch, I'll make ya one" he said.

"Umm you don't need to make me a lunch my cup boards are full of food" she smiled.

"I still wanna make you one!" he said making more puppy faces.

"Fine" she said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Well I got to go it's getting really late" she said.

"Here I'll take you home" Seto said.

"Thanks" she said getting her stuff together.

"Seto come here I have to tell you a secret" Mokuba said pulling his brother to a corner. " When you get there I don't care how but check the fridge and cup boards, I wanna know if she's lying" he said.

"Fine" Kaiba said. He too wanted to know himself and was sure to find out. They made their way to the limo and she gave her address to the driver and they were off.

"Thank for what you did for my brother and me" Seto said looking out the window.

"Your welcome, but what did I do for you?" she asked.

"You stood up for me," he said starring back at her.

"Oh! Your welcome" she said. They drove up to her house and he walked her up to the door.

"Can I use your washroom?" Kaiba asked. That was lame he thought but it worked because he was in her house.  
  
She had a beautiful home, in his opinion her house was the best he'd seen in Domino other then his she has to have food he thought.

"The bathroom is down there" she pointed. I'll be right back and she fled up stairs. Now's my chance he ran down the hall and found the kitchen. He hesitated at first. She has a nice house she must have food. he thought again. He opened the fridge and his eyes went wide because all there was a juice carton. He looked thought the cupboards and nothing. What? How can this be? I don't get it he thought when someone coming down the stairs interrupted him. He left the kitchen quickly and met her in the living room.

"Well I'm going to go to bed so I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yeah someone will be here at 7; 30" he said. She walked him to the door and before he left he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Night" she whispered and watched his limo drive off.  
  
She got into her pajamas and fell in bed. He kissed me she blushed. She quickly fell asleep into a slumber waiting for her dreams to come. Seto on the other hand had just gotten home and went straight to bed putting on only boxers and jumped into bed. I can't believe I kissed her he thought. I don't like her! Or do I? No! I don't like her....I WILL NOT like her and with those thoughts he too fell asleep.

* * *

"M-m-master the girl with the bracelet, she is in Domino, Japan," the guy stammered. 

"Very well we shall seek her in a week from now and where does she live?" the dark figure laughed.

"She lives on 123 Crescent Street" the man replied.

"Very well, when we get her then I will win the duel using her to get Yugi's puzzle and Egyptian god cards and if she's pretty she shall be my new queen, something to keep me entertained and all" he laughed coolly. " Now leave before I sentence you to the shadow realm" he hissed.

"Ye-yes master Marik" and the with that the man left.  
  
Rishid walked in shortly after. " Are you sure you want to do this?" Rishid asked.

"Of course I'm sure, now if you don't mind I want to sleep, we shall get her in a week understand?" Marik said.

"Yes Marik" and he too left. Marik left the room to go to his own and jumped into bed.

"You shall be mine Jessica," he laughed coldly ad went to bed with an evil smirk left upon his face.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: Taken Away

**Disclaimer: **I do not Yu-Gi-Oh!

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

****

****

-----------------------

**A Girl With Attitude**

By: xx Jessica Malfoy xx

Chapter Two: Taken Away!

-----------------------

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! It's already morning? she thought lazily hitting the alarm clock. She slowly got off the bed and went for the shower. She washed her hair with her favorite shampoo and washed her body. She got out 20 minutes later. She dried herself and put on her uniform, brushed her hair and put on the eyeliner. When she got downstairs it was 7; 20am so she made her way to the kitchen. She didn't even bother looking for food, she knew there was none, and so she went for the fridge. She pulled out the juice carton and a glass and drank some orange juice. When she was done with that she got all her stuff ready and waited for the car to arrive.  
  
Shortly after she heard the car beep and she got into the car. The drive there was not to long at all. The limo was so nice inside; it had 4 different seats (front, back, right, left) a portable TV and a fridge with random drinks inside. The car pulled it's way to the driveway and she got out before the driver had time to open the door for her. She knocked on the door and was greeted by a hug.

"Hey kiddo" she smiled at him.

"Come were having breakfast," he said and she followed him.She walked in soon after Mokuba to find Seto reading the newspaper.

"Hey" he said without looking up.

"Hey" she said.

"Come and eat, we have eggs and toast and bacon" he said cheerfully.

"That's okay, I ate already!" she said.

That's when Seto looked up. "What did you have?" he asked. He had told Mokuba everything before she had gotten there so they knew she was lying.

"Pancakes" she smiled not knowing what was going on.

"Eat," he said pushing a plate in front of her with eggs and bacon on it.

Jessica looked at him then looked at the plate. He acts like he knows I didn't eat she thought grabbing the fork. Wait he-he didn't look through my kitchen did he? She thought. She felt embarrassed. Now they probably think I have this eating disorder or something.... he had no right! She thought getting angrier.  
  
She ate not looking up, she knew if she let out one word she would cry and that would make everything much worse then it already was. She finished her plate and waited till they were to leave. Of course luck wasn't on her side.

"Are you okay? Mokuba asked putting his hand on her shoulder.

Jessica looked up eye's watering. " I-I'm fine" she said letting the tears fall from her face. Are you happy Jessica? Leave just leave before it gets worse she thought. "I h-have to go-" she said getting up and left. She ran out the door and didn't look back to see if they were following her, she didn't want them to either.

"I think she knows we know" Mokuba said.

"I know, anyway let's leave her alone, we'll take the limo," he said.

"Okay, give her the lunch though" he said getting up.

"I'll try," he said as they made their way to the limo.  
  
Jessica ran down the streets, tears fogging her sight. I can't believe Seto! She thought. She was half way at school when she banged into someone and fell to the floor. She whipped her eyes and looked up. There stood a kid that looked like an older Yugi.

"Are you okay?" the boy asked.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Yami," he said giving her his hand to help her up. She angrily pushed his hand away and got up herself. She pushed herself pass Yugi and Joey and walked to school ignoring their plea's to wait up for them.

She took the long way to school so she would be there just in time so she wouldn't have to talk to Seto or the others for that matter. She entered the class just as the second bell rang.

"On time miss Jessica" the teacher snorted.

Jessica ignored him and took her seat beside Seto. She was happy to find out they wouldn't have to work on their project; today they would be taking notes. Jessica wrote down whatever she thought was useful to her when she got a note. She looked to see if the teacher was watching then opened it up.

Mokuba is worried it said.  
  
Tell him I'm sorry she wrote throwing the paper to him.

Are you mad at me? He wrote.

Of course I am! Who the hell do you think you are going through my kitchen? She

asked.

Mokuba asked me too, and I'm glad I did he wrote.  
  
What? She wrote.  
  
I'm glad I looked, why don't you have food? he wrote.

That's none of your damn business she wrote.

Well it is my business that is if you want to see my brother again he wrote.

Well then I guess your brother won't see me she wrote.

You know we could buy you food so you won't kill yourself from starvation he wrote.

Fuck off; I don't need your damn pity she said.

Well if you didn't starve your self, or do whatever you do in the bathroom... he accused.

Jessica would have written back but the teacher ha caught them.

"Miss Walker come to the front of the class and read your note" the teacher grinned.

"No" she said.

The teacher slightly opened his mouth, not to many kid's talked back. He slowly made his way to her desk and opened his hand for the note. Jessica without hesitation through the note in her mouth a swallowed it. The teacher looked at her in disgust.

"Well that was interesting, your lucky I don't give you detention" he said and walked back to his desk to get back to his lesson. The bell finally rung for lunch later on that day and she made her way to a table by herself.

She sat down and looked out the window, she didn't have a lunch and didn't want one. I hate my life she thought. Kaiba came and sat across from her and put the lunch Mokuba had provided for her in front of her. She looked at the lunch then Seto. 

"Fuck off" she said getting up and leaving the table. She passed by Yami, Joey, Bakura, Tristan and Yugi at a table but stopped when they called her name.

"What the hell do you want?" she said angrily. They looked surprised at her reaction. Bakura noticed her millennium item and decided to ask about it.

"Where did you get your millennium item?" he asked.

"What? Oh this? My mother gave it to me" she said.

"What powers does it posses?" he asked.

"I don't know...why would this have powers? It's just a normal bracelet," she said.

"Oh! Never mind.... well you want to sit with us?" Bakura asked.

"No" she said plainly and left. She hid in the bathroom till the bell rang for her 5th period.

Like always she walked in the class. Right now she had math, and the teacher had decided to give them a quiz. The teacher passed out the papers when everyone was seated.

"I will have them corrected by the time you finish this class," she said. When they had finished the test and handed them back. Then they were given problems to work on while they waited to see how they had done. The teacher gave back the paper later on to Jessica. 20%. Shit she thought. The bell rang and Jessica got her stuff.

"Miss Walker and Mr. Kaiba please stay after class," the teacher said. She waited for everyone to be gone before she spoke up.

"Miss Walker, I believe you got very low on the test" the teacher began. "Now Mr. Kaiba, I know you dislike tutoring, but I want you to tutor miss Walker till she gets be-"

"No! I'll get better, I don't need HIS help to learn math" she said angrily.

"It's either that or you go to grade 9 math, and I don't think you want too" the teacher said.

"Fine" Jessica said annoyed.

"Great Mr. Kaiba, Jessica needs serious help so you will tutor her everyday for an hour and 2 hours on weekends, if that's okay with you Mr. Kaiba" the teacher said.

"Fit's right in my schedule" he smirked.

"Very well you may leave" the teacher said.  
  
Jessica walked out the door. Great now I have to see him everyday till I learn this shit, can this get any worse? She thought. She walked to her last class and did nothing but look out the window till the bell rang. She got her stuff and left the building trying to go home.

"Forgetting something?" Kaiba asked her.

"I am going home!" she said and walked off. He caught up to her of course

"We have tutoring" he grinned.

"Well we can do it at my house" she answered him.

"Well you see I'm hungry..." he began.

"Well you can have the lunch Mokuba gave me" she said. They walked to her empty house like usual and sat in the kitchen.  
  
"Okay let's get this over with" she said dryly.

"Well aren't we in a hurry" he said. For the hour he taught her how to do the problems that she had gotten wrong on the test. He was in the middle of explaining something when Jessica cut him off.

"Oh look! It's 5pm, I think your time here is done," she said getting up. He got up and followed her to the door.

"Still mad I see" he smirked.

"Get out of my house!" she ordered.

"Why are you so mad? Because I care about you?" he said.

He cares about me? She thought. "Yeah caring about me is going through my house, then accusing me of starving myself and throwing up what I eat, yeah you must really care about me!" she screamed slamming the door in his face. That will teach him she thought and made her way back to the kitchen.  
  
Yami and Joey were walking to the game shop when Ishizu called from behind.

"Ishizu, what brings you here?" Yami asked.

"I am here on great importance, and must warn you" Ishizu said.

"Of what?" he asked.

"The girl Jessica posses the millennium bracelet no?" she said.

"Yes, but I don't understand, I thought there were only seven" he said.

"As did I pharaoh, but this one was secretly made. Do you have any idea what this item does?" Ishizu said.

"No but I think you will tell me" he said.

"The millennium bracelet is very powerful pharaoh, whoever posses it chooses the winner in a duel" she said.

"That doesn't make any sense," Yami cried.

"If I must I'll give you an example, if you were in a duel with Joseph and she wanted Joseph to win then he shall win no matter what cards you have in play or posses" Ishizu said.

"No way" Joey answered.

"So you see we are in great danger because my brother is back for the god cards and puzzle and he's going to use Jessica to get it," she said.

"And how do we stop him?" Yami asked.

"You must protect her Yami and the best place is Seto Kaiba's home, there are people around all the time and of course you would have to stay there and Joey since you three or very strong and great duelist." she finished.

"Yes but Kaiba will never do this" Yami said. " He will, my tauk tells me he will give in," she said. (Lets just say she never gave him the item at battle city)

"Then let's go tell Kaiba, then will find away to get her" Yami said.  
  
They made their way to the Kaiba mansion and rang the bell. A maid answered the door.

"We would like to see Seto Kaiba" Ishizu said.

"One moment" the maid said and was off. Several minutes later Seto appeared.

"Come to duel Yugi?" he grinned.

"No we are here for more important reasons." Yami said in disgust.

"Come in then" he replied. They sat in the living room and Ishizu told him everything and what they had to do.

"No" he said.

"Kaiba there is no other way" she said. He thought for a moment. I could have fun with then...why not.

"Fine, but how do we get her here?" he asked.

"Let's go now, we don't know when Marik will strike" she said and with that they were off...again.  
  
Jessica got up from her desk when she heard a knock at the door. I swear if that's him... she thought. She opened the door to see Seto and Yami. Then slammed it into their faces and locked it. Seto took out a credit card and slid it through and the door opened with a click. Jessica heard this and ran back to the door.

"Get the hell out of my house!" she yelled. Seto rolled his eyes as Yami came from behind and grabbed her arms.

"Let go of me!" she screamed. Seto got her legs and they left the house into the limo and threw her in. Let me out of here!" she screamed again.

"Please be quiet we are only trying to protecting you" said the woman.

"Protecting me? That's a laugh," she said. Then for the third time Ishizu explained about her brother was after her and what her millennium item does.  
  
Jessica sat in a chair and fumed. She knew there was no way out of this; Yami and Seto were too strong for her to fight off. She really had no clue as to what was happening at all. A few minutes later Joey arrived with some clothes.

"Home" Seto said and they were off.

Jessica didn't look at anybody or talk to anybody. I'll find a way out...I don't believe a word that woman said...I mean magic? Please! The car pulled up to the mansion and she got out before the driver opened it for her...again.  
  
All five of them entered the house as Jessica just stood there waiting for what would happen. She wanted to be in her room away from them all. I'll bring you to your room a butler told her from behind. Without hesitation she grabbed her stuff from Joey and followed the butler. She walked into a normal sized bedroom. There was a queen-sized bed with plain light blue covers and pillows. Beside the bed was a night table. There was a wooden dresser with a mirror and the hugest window she had ever seen. There also was a bathroom, which she was glad to see because the less time she had to leave her room the better. She put her bag under the bed thinking she would be here for another day or two. A knock was heard at the door and she went to answer it. There stood the same butler from before.

"Dinner is being served miss," he said.

"I'm not hungry," she said.

"Mr. Kaiba says that all guest must come to the dinning room miss," he said.

"Fine, but I won't eat," she said following him to the room.  
  
She entered the room and took the only seat left which was between Mokuba and Ishizu. A plate was put in front of her and she looked at it in with disgust. Fish she thought. She had fun playing with it though. " Aren't you going to eat?" she heard a voice say. She didn't look up. " I don't like fish" she said plainly. " You can eat...I made it so you would have a bathroom and all" she heard a cold voice speak. This time she looked up. " I don't do that! and you fucking now it" she yelled and got up and went to her room locking it. She went through her bag and grabbed her diary and wrote in it.

A half hour later she heard another knock at the door but didn't answer it. She heard the handle being moved but she didn't get up to open it.

"Open this door" she heard a familiar voice say.

"Fuck off Kaiba" she yelled. She heard a click and the door swung open revealing himself. Jessica flung from her bed and entered the bathroom locking it. "Go away" she said hearing his footsteps get closer. He had locked her main door then headed for the bathroom door and opened that with the same trick. He entered the bathroom and locked that too.

"What the hell do you want?" she hissed at him.

"Look I'm sorry and if your worried no one knows what I was talking about" he said.

"I don't care! Now leave," she said pointing to the door.

"Don't have to be so rude" he laughed.

"If you don't leave I swear I'll make sure you lose every duel you ever play" she threatened thinking about what Ishizu ha told her. Seto looked at her coldly and unlocked the door.

"See you at breakfast" and he was gone. She went to her bed and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Marik had been watching it all; he knew how to get to her now which would be perfect. She actually thinks by hiding her in the mansion I won't find her? Poor poor Ishizu you are so naive to think I couldn't find her, ad protecting her with such duelist? I can't believe that's my sister? Oh well, I'll have to get rid of her too then he laughed. His thoughts were disturbed when a short man entered the room. He'll pay for this he thought. 

"M-m-master Ma-Marik...we lost the girl...she's no longer at her home it seems she's left" he stuttered.

"You are absolutely useless to me!" Marik grinned evilly taking out his millennium rod from his back pocket.

"Pl-please master I-"

"No buts, you have failed me and now you will be punished," he laughed. Too bad he really didn't do anything, but I need my fun till my little friend gets here he laughed. He pointed the rod to the sobbing man and with a blink of an eye the man's body just laid there on the floor motionless.

That was much fun he grinned.

"Oh hunter?" Marik called to the closest servant he could see.

"Yes Master?" the tall man asked.

"Please dispose of this body and quick" Marik said. The man quickly picked the body up and left the room. "That was fun," he said out loud sitting back down on his chair.

* * *

The past few days Jessica stayed cooped up in her room away from everyone except for when she went to school and did her tutoring, which she hated more then life. It was now Friday, thank God she thought. When she got home she changed out of her uniform to a tight red tank top and dark blue jeans. She put her hair up in a nice ponytail and re-did her eyeliner. Why am I getting all dressy? She asked herself. Not wanting the response she quickly went downstairs for supper. She hadn't eaten much lately and besides she wanted to see Mokuba.  
  
She walked into the dinning room and took a seat between Yami and Mokuba. "Your here for supper?" Mokuba asked.

"Yep" she smiled and grabbed some potatoes.

"Yay!" he cheered and started going on and on about what he had done in school today. Later that evening when Mokuba went to be instead of going to her room she went to the living room with the others.  
  
"Hey you guys" she said nervously. They looked up to see who could be and were a bit surprised. She made her way to the brown chair and sat in it.

"So what's new?" she asked.

"Not much, we haven't heard from Marik so that's good" Yami answered.

"So does that mean I get to go home?" she asked nervously.

"No..." Ishizu trailed off.

"I'm goin' ta bed," Joey said getting up.

"So shall I" Ishizu called after and they were gone.

Yami turned his attention to Jessica.

"Why don't you trust us?" he asked.

"I trust you, it's just a little weird that's all" she said. He looked at her for a while before continuing their conversation.

"Were here to protect you," he said.

"I know..." she trailed off.

"Then stop acting stupid and hiding yourself in that bedroom" Yami nearly yelled. Jessica didn't answer just starred. "I hope to see you in the morning that is if you come out" Yami finished and left the room.

"Ass" she said out loud forgetting Kaiba was still there.

"I know" Kaiba said making Jessica jump a mile.

"Don't do that!" she yelled at him. Seto got up from his chair and sat himself in the one beside her. "What do you want?" she asked never taking her eyes off his.

"You" he simply said. Did I hear right? She thought. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her on his lap. Jessica was shocked at what he had just done. He smirked knowing this. Jessica tried to get up but his grip was too strong to get out of.

"Can you let go of me?" she asked annoyed.

"No" he whispered in her ear. Then before she could react he pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. A few seconds later he stopped the kiss and looked into her eyes.

"What was that for?" Jessica asked, it's not like she didn't like it, she just wanted know what it was for.

"I don't know, I just felt like doing it, I've been wanting to do that to you for sometime now" he smiled at her. Wow! He's smiling she thought.

"Anyway, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then" she said smiling at him.

"I guess you will," he said letting her go. She kissed him on the cheek

"Night lover" she said making her way out the door.

"Sweet dreams love" he whispered back knowing she wouldn't hear him.  
  
Kaiba wasn't the type to be all 'lovey' as they say, he was slowly letting his emotions take over him and that got him angry. I can't believe I did that he thought. But I did like her kiss and touch he smiled to himself. He thought she was beautiful and many times that night he asked himself why would a girl like her like me? He made his way to his room and back in his boxers. " I think I'm falling for her," he said to himself. Slowly but surely he fell asleep.

* * *

"Do we have everything ready Rishid for when we go and get the girl?" Marik asked. "

Yes Marik, and we shall be seeker her on Monday at midnight and if all goes well she shall be here and Yugi will come to get her" Rishid told him.

"Excellent, then I shall become King Marik and have her by my side" he smirked evilly as thoughts began to form his mind.

"Yes sir" Rishid said leaving the room. I know what Marik can do; I just hope she gets away in time he thought to himself.  
  
"Ohh Rishid?" Marik called after him.

"Yes?" Rishid asked.

"Trust me, she won't get away" he laughed. No one could escape him, especially with his rod at hand, he will be unstoppable. He walked to his room and jumped in bed and fell into a slumber.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: Friend Or Foe?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

****

****

------------------------

**A Girl With Attitude**

By: xx Jessica Malfoy xx

Chapter Three: Friend or Foe?

------------------------

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Jessica woke up Saturday in a great mood that morning. She threw on her mini skirt and tank top and ran down the stairs. She was happy that there was no school today, she could finally relax and spend the day doing whatever she liked. She ran into the dinning room and grabbed an apple and munched on it taking a seat on the counter.

"You look cute" Mokuba complimented.

"Thanks kiddo" she said. Jessica couldn't help but be in a good mood, even though she tried her best not to show it too much. "Anyways I'm going for a walk you guys, I hate being here 24/7 with you guys watching me like that" Jessica said jumping off the counter.

"You can't, what if he's out there? We can't risk it" Yami said.

"I'll be fine, just for and hour or so" she said making a sad face. Yami looked back to the others not knowing what to do.

"Go, but if you are not back in one hour..." Ishizu warned.

"Thanks" Jessica screamed with joy and she was gone.  
  
Finally free from them she thought to herself. She walked down the sunny streets of Domino City happier then she had been in days. Who is this Marik guy? And why did her need her? Couldn't he just take the bracelet? But Ishizu had said this was a more powerful item and different from the others she thought.  
  
"Okay now listen you idiot, I want to get her to trust me, so it will be easier to use her" he said watching the girl wander down the streets.

"Yes master, what would you like me to do?" the man asked.

"This is the plan you will go to her and chase her into a alley, then you will tell her your Marik, and I don't know hit her a few times till I get there, and then I'll save her! Got it?" Marik asked.

"Yes master" he said.

"If you mess this up you shall truly regret it." Marik threatened.

"I-I won't master," he said.

"Well what the hell are you waiting for?" Marik hissed and with that the man left.  
  
Jessica walked down the streets and for the past few minutes she had noticed a hooded figure following her. She turned left, then right, left, but still he followed. Jessica was now getting a bit scared. She started to walk quicker, so did the figure. What am I going to do she kept asking herself. Jessica broke out into a run; it was the only thing she could do really. The hooded figure caught up to her and pushed her into the closest alley.

"Stay away from me" she yelled.

"Or what? What could you possibly do to me, Marik?" he grinned throwing her to the floor.

"Your-your Marik?" she cried. Marik walked up to Jessica and kicked her hard in the stomach. "Oww" she whispered. He then picked her up by the shoulder and was going to punch her in the face. Jessica closed her eyes, tears falling from them waiting for the punch. It didn't come. She slowly opened one eye and there stood a guy about her age with platinum hair and lavender eyes and a guy lying on the floor not to far from him.

"Are you okay?" he asked giving his hand to pull her up. Jessica took it gratefully.

"Thanks..." she said.

"No problem" he said smiling at her.

"You wanna go for a walk?" he asked.

"Sure...why not" she said and they made their way from out the alley.

"I didn't catch your name" he said.

"That's because I never gave it," she said.

"Can I have it then?" he asked.

"Yeah...Jessica and you?" she asked.

"Kyle" he lied. " So what did that guy want with you?" he asked. Jessica explained the story Ishizu had told her before.  
  
Why am I telling him all this? She asked herself. Maybe it's because you can trust him or so you think you can trust him a voice said from the back of her head. Oh she thought.

"Wow...how do you deal with this all" Kyle asked.

"Don't know" was all she said.

"Hungry?" he asked.

"Little" she answered.

"Come" he said pulling on her arm. She followed him to a restaurant and they entered. "Two coke's and four hotdog's" he said to the cashier.

"That will be 4.25" the woman said sweetly. He handed her the money and they got their food and sat.

"Thanks" she smiled at him. There was something about this guy, but she couldn't put her foot on it. " Welcome" he said munching on his food. They finished up slowly when Jessica realized something. "Kyle...what time is it?" she asked nervously.

"Ummm 2;15" he said.

"WHAT? No! I was suppose to be home by 11, they are going to kill me" she screamed and ran out of the restaurant. Kyle followed soon after.

"Let me walk you" he said. He walked her down to the Kaiba mansion an stopped in front of the gate.

"Thanks for everything" she said.

"Like I said, no problem" he said. Jessica opened the gate when she felt someone grab her wrist. "Meet me at the park tomorrow at noon" he said and kissed her on the cheek. Jessica stared as he walked off. He's so weird she thought making her way into the mansion.  
  
"Where have you been?" she heard a angry voice say.

"Oh...around" she answered. She didn't feel like going through what happened again.

"Don't lie to me" Ishizu said trying to keep calm.

"It's none of your damn business okay? I'm late because I forgot about time!" she said and walked up to her room. She fell onto her bed starring at the ceiling. So many weird things had happened since she had moved here. Maybe we should of never move she thought.  
  
She lay in bed until someone entered it. Looking up her eyes met with Seto Kaiba's cold glare. She's so beautiful he thought. He made he's way to Jessica's bed and sat down.

"Who was that guy I saw you with in front of the gate?" he asked with a hint of jealousy. He hadn't really seen the person's face but he had seen the kiss.

"Oh...that' was Kyle" she said. " Oh! Okay then...." he trailed off. Is he jealous? She thought. She put her hand on his. "He's just a friend" she smiled.   
  
Go while you still can! Run! He thought, but still he didn't move. When he did move though he didn't move away he moved closer to her until his lips captured her's. Jessica melted at his touch. His kisses were so passionate and gentle all she knew was she wanted more. She leaned back in hopes to deepen their kiss, which it did making Jessica's body go weaker. She felt his tongue brush against her lips and without hesitation opened her mouth. Kaiba's tongue explored the inside of her mouth with such lust. He wanted to taste every part of her mouth, feel it. Jessica's arms made there away around Kaiba's neck and fiddled with the back of his hair as the kiss continued.  
  
Jessica started to go dizzy from loss of oxygen, but she didn't want to leave his lips, his touch, she wanted him so badly. Kaiba broke the kiss breathing hard. They looked into each other's eyes with so much love and passion. Kaiba broke the gaze not to long after.

"Jessica...I..." he trailed off.

"You what?" she asked with curiosity.

"I have to go.... tuck in Mokuba," he said getting up from her bed and closing the door behind him. That was close, but do I actually.... love her?' he asked himself. D'uh! Said a voice from the back of his head. No! I can't! She would never love me anyway and besides I've got a company to run I don't have time for a silly girl he thought. He walked into his bedroom and fell into bed, lost in his thought's...again. Okay Kaiba, leave the girl alone, we don't have time for her, she's just some girl...with beautiful eyes and the softest touch and the...NO NO NO NO NO! He cursed himself for such thoughts. He put himself into a comfortable position and drifted off to sleep.  
  
Men are so stupid she thought. One minute their sweet, the next their evil again she laughed. She had to admit though, she was falling for him. She loved everything about him except when he was being mean and cruel with his jokes, but he had stopped right? And who was this Kyle? She really appreciated what he had done for her, I mean what would of happened if he hadn't showed up in time? Jessica shuddered at the thought. Then she too drifted off to her sleep.

* * *

Jessica woke up late that morning and took a shower and dressed herself in a light blue top with dark blue jeans. She headed downstairs. She peeked through the kitchen to make sure everyone was there, and then snuck out. She wouldn't even bother asking them, they would just say no since she had come home later then she had promised. She slowly snuck pass the guards and walked towards the park. She looked around and spotted Kyle sitting on a bench.

"Hey there" she said sitting beside him.

"Hey" he said.

"So what did you want to do today?" she asked.

"Hang out I guess" he said. He looks so distracted she thought.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah...I'm fine" he said standing up. "Let's go to the arcade," he said.

"Sure" she replied. They walked down the streets until they reached a building that said ' DOMINO ARCADE CENTER' in bright lights. They walked in. "What do you want to play?" she asked.

"Ummm wanna duel?" he asked grinning.

"I don't duel...sorry" she said.

"That's okay...how about a game of air hockey then" he asked.

"Sure" she answered. They made their way to the table and Jessica put in the exact amount of change needed. "Ready to lose?" she asked him.

"Never" he smirked evilly and the game started.

"Wanna make the game more interesting" he asked with the same grin on his face.

"What kind of bet are you thinking of?" she asked.

"If I win then you have to do one thing for me that I ask...not matter what it is and if you win same thing" he said. I could use this to my advantage later on he thought.

"Deal" Jessica yelled from the other end. They played until the score was 6-6.

"Whoever makes the next score will win okay?" she said getting tired from the game.

"Fine by me" he said hitting the puck towards her area but missed and she hit it back to him with all her might and it fell in his area.

"YEAH! I win! Ha, you have to do whatever I ask" she crossed her arms in triumph. He walked to her end of the table.

"And what might that be?" he asked. " I don't know, I guess you'll have to wait and see" she laughed.  
  
They left the arcade and she decided she would go back home; hopefully they wouldn't be too angry. She hugged him and they went their separate ways. She quietly entered the house not wanting to be seen. She walked up the log staircase and entered her room closing the doors behind her.

"Made it," she told herself.

"Not quite" she heard a voice say. She looked around the room and there by the window, sitting in a chair was Yami. Oh great she thought. "So where were you this time?" he asked not moving.

"At the arcade" she said plainly. " With who-"

"None of your business! Can you please leave my room?" she growled pointing to the door.  
  
Yami got up from his seat and stopped in front of her. "It is my business when you leave without telling anyone, getting people worried" he said coldly and left the room. Jessica stood there starring at the door for a while then went to write in her diary. She heard a knock at the door and told them to come in.

"Miss, dinner is served" the butler said.

"Thanks" she said and followed him out the door, down to the dinning room table.  
  
Jessica was pleased when no one asked her where she had been today; frankly it was none of their business. She sat down and ate her hamburger and fries silently. No one at the table was really talking, it felt so weird. Near the end of supper though, Jessica had this weird feeling something was going to happen soon. Seeing as there was school tomorrow, they had all decided to go to bed a little early, which Jessica didn't, mind at all.

* * *

"Can you believe it Rishid? The day has finally come, I will finally beat that stupid pharaoh and become the rightful ruler," he laughed evilly.

"Yes Marik" was all he said.

"Now make sure she is brought to me, when captured," he said.

"I will" he said and left the room.  
  
Marik could hardly contain himself. He had been waiting for his revenge for a very long time now, and nothing could stop him, nothing at all. He fell asleep quickly with the thoughts of tomorrow happily rested in his mind.

* * *

Jessica had woken up earlier then she would have this morning. She showered and dressed herself into her uniform before going downstairs. She took an apple with her and headed out the door. It was a windy morning, gray clouds signaling rain for the day. She sighed to herself and continued her walk to school.

She had been walking for a while when she noticed a hooded figure at the other end of the sidewalk. Not again she thought. She looked to her right and left and there stood several more. Shit she thought. But before she had a chance to run in the opposite direction she was hit hard on the head. Jessica fell to her knees and watched as the hooded figures circled her. Jessica looked up and at the man that had hit her. The pain was unbearable, but she didn't have to feel it for much longer as she blacked out....

* * *


	4. Chapter 4: Truth Revealed

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it!

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

****

****

-------------------------------------------

**A Girl With Attitude**

By: xx Jessica Malfoy xx

Chapter Four: Truth revealed

-------------------------------------------

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Seto Kaiba had just woken up from his sleep. I hate Monday's he thought. Why do I even have to go to school? He fumed. He got dressed in his school uniform ad went downstairs to meet with the other's and maybe have some breakfast. He entered the dinning room to see everyone eating HIS food and sat down. He looked at the people around him when he noticed a certain girl not sitting with them. He just shrugged it off though, she was probably getting dressed upstairs and doing whatever girl's do to impress us guys.  
  
Though a half hour passed by when they were all ready an in the limo, he realized Jessica wasn't with them. "Where is Jessica?" he asked them. They all shrugged.

"Maybe she's still getting ready" Yami answered.

"I'll go get her," Mokuba said and jumped out of the car.  
  
The little boy ran into the house and up the stairs and down the hall till he stopped in front of Jessica's bedroom. He knocked. No answer. So he slowly opened the door an entered the room. "Jessica? You there?" he called. Again no answer. He checked the bathroom and then walked out the door to tell the other's she wasn't there. He was about to open the door when he saw a note lying on the table. He walked up to it and read:  
  
Hey you guy's I decided to walk to school today and go to the library...don't worry I'll be careful like always! Anyways see you guys in class and again don't worry!  
  
Love Jessica  
  
Mokuba re-read the letter. The others won't like this he thought and left the house. "Well where is she?" asked an aggravated Kaiba.

"Here" Mokuba passed the note to his older brother. He read it and passed it to the other's to read.

"I can't believe her!" Yami yelled.

"Calm down pharaoh yelling won't get us anywhere" Ishizu said patting his shoulder.

"I know it's just, she doesn't care about this or take it seriously like she should" he said calming own.

"Don't worry as soon as we get to school we'll look for her" Ishizu said.

"Okay then" Yami said.

"Driver, to Mokuba's school" Kaiba said and the limo took off.  
  
They dropped the young Kaiba off and were on their way to school. They had decided to go to class instead to give her some space and they would just yell at her then at how stupid she was acting.

"You can't really blame her though" Joey said.

"What? Don't be stupid mutt" Kaiba growled.

"Hey don't call me dat! What I meant was she's always cooped in the house and stuff " Joey said.

"So? She could tell us at least," Kaiba said.  
  
The bell rang and the teacher motioned them to sit down. One by one he called their names. "Jessica Walker" he said dryly. "Jessica Walker" he said again not looking up. "Jessica Wal-"

"She's not here Dammit!" Duke yelled.

"Detention Devlin" the teacher smiled at him. "Okay today's lesson is on the sun...and just a reminder your projects are due soon" he said.  
  
Kaiba looked at the other's "Where is she?" he whispered.

"I don't know, we'll look for her at lunch…don't worry" Yami whispered back and then continued the notes the teacher was giving out. Something's happened. I know it…I can feel it he thought to himself. He was getting angrier sitting there and listening to the teacher telling him stuff he already knew when he should be looking for Jessica. Aggravated and annoyed Kaiba sat there watching the clock till the bell rang.

* * *

Jessica was slowly waking up, her head in so much pain. She tried to move but realize that she was chained to a wall. Where am I? she thought. Jessica tried to brake free at first, but the pain was horrible every time she move her head, so she gave up. She didn't have a good feeling of where she was. It was dark and had a nasty smell and the room was damp. Far off she could hear rats moving around which made Jessica even more scared.  
  
Then the door opened letting in light to the dark room. The rats ran from the hooded figure into holes in the walls, which Jessica was happy to hear. The hooded figure walked up to her and lifted her chin so she would face him. Jessica slowly opened her eyes and saw the man before her.

"Marik!" she yelled weakly. It had been the same man that had ragged her into a alley.

"No no no dear, I'm not Marik... but I'm glad you remembered me" he laughed coldly. He let go of her chin making her head drop. "I will go tell my master that you are awake" he said and left the room locking the door on the way out.  
  
Jessica stood there chained to the wall. What am I going to do now? she thought to herself. She was weak and pale and she looked skinnier then usual. How long have I been here? She thought, not realizing it had been only a few hours. She again tried to break free, but it was useless. Why couldn't I listen to them, I'm so stupid she thought.  
  
Again the door opened to reveal a guy taller then her with lavender eyes and platinum hair. Jessica squinted at the figure, as it got closer.

"Kyle!" she said happily. Thank you God she said to herself. "Help me get away from here" she said. Kyle walked up to her and stood there watching her squirm. "Don't just stand there! Help me!" she said frowning.

"Now why would I do that?" he grinned. Jessica stopped moving around and stared at him.  
  
She didn't know what to say at all so she just stared. "Oh I have something to tell you, which you might be happy to hear... I'm really Marik, Kyle was just someone I made up to get close to you" he said with a evil smirk.

"No you-your n-not Ma-Marik" she stammered. " Oh but I am! Am I a good actor? " He laughed.

"You bastard" she yelled.

"Now, now no need for the naughty language" he teased.  
  
Jessica glared at him. He leaned in to kiss her but she spit in his face. "Why you disgusting little bitch!" he yelled and slapped her hard on the face. Jessica couldn't take the pain, but she refused to cry in front of him.

"Wait till my friends come" she said.

"My you are stupid, I want them to come, so I can duel that idiot of a pharaoh an when I win I shall be pharaoh" he grinned. He pulled her face so she would be looking at him. "And if your nice, you shall be my queen" he smile evilly.

"You wish, you sicko" she screamed. He let her face fall.  
  
"Oh I do wish" he laughed and left her there to cry. Jessica looked around the room, no windows and even if she did scream no one could hear her. What am I going to do? She cried. Jessica just stood there pined to the wall. I'm so pathetic... who would ever want to save me? She thought.

* * *

Lunchtime had come and still no sign of Jessica. They four of them sat down at a table to talk. Tea came to sit two but when they all glared at her she got the picture and left with a huff. "I can't believe you hang out with that loser," Kaiba said.

"She's not a loser, Kaiba" Yami defended.

"Now what do we do?" Kaiba asked Ishizu. "I don' know, my millennium item isn't showing me anything" she said annoyed.

Well that item is not dat great" Joey commented. Ishizu glared at him.  
  
"Do you have any idea where we could find your brother?" Yami asked.

"No, but after school we shall look for her" she said.

"After school? What if it's already too late?" Kaiba asked.

"Don't worry, he won't hurt her, remember he need's her too" Ishizu said.

"So that doesn't mean he can't hurt her or do... worse" he said shivering at what else he could do.

"Look, were going to go look for her after school okay? Yami and Joey you will look on the Southside of Domino and me and Kaiba will look on the north, understand?" Ishizu asked. They all nodded.

"But what do we do now?" Joey asked.

"We can't do anything now, let's just go to our next to classes and hope that she comes okay?" Ishizu said.

"Yeah, yeah" he said and continued with his lunch.  
  
The bell rang signaling them lunch was over and they went to their next class. They took their usual seats and watched the door hoping she would come through it. The teacher caught sight of this.

"Miss Ishtar, Mr. Kaiba, Mouto and Wheeler can you please tell me what is so interesting with the door?" he asked. All four heads shot up.

"No sir" Kaiba said. " Then let's get back to the lesson" he said and continued with his lecture not realizing that they were now starring at the clock above his head...

* * *


	5. Chapter 5: A Crazy Old Woman

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

****

--------------------------

**A Girl With Attitude**

By: xx Jessica Malfoy xx

Chapter Five: A Crazy Old Woman

--------------------------

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

When the bell finally rung that day, all four of them met outside.

"Okay guys let's split up and meet back later at the Kaiba house in 3 hours, got it?" Ishizu asked. They all nodded. "Good, come on Kaiba" Ishizu said and with that they all went their separate ways.

"Do you want to use the limo?" Kaiba asked.

"No, it's better if we walk" Ishizu said.  
  
Kaiba and Ishizu walked in the opposite of the other's hoping for a clue as to where Jessica might be.

"Where can she be?" Ishizu growled. They had just come out of the arcade, and the people there weren't that helpful.

"I swear when I find her..." Kaiba didn't finish the sentence.

"Patience Kaiba, we'll find her" Ishizu said. They walked in silence for a long time till they decided they would go home. She wasn't anywhere! Nobody had seen her either and they were tired from all that walking they had done in the past three hours.  
  
Kaiba called the limo and within minutes the limo picked them up and they were off.

"You like her don't you?" Ishizu asked looking out the window.

"I don't think so," Kaiba said.

"Yes you do," she said.

Kaiba didn't answer her. Maybe I do like her? NO! I can't...he thought. "Yes you can" a voice said. " Will you leave me alone?" Kaiba yelled forgetting Ishizu was sitting there.

"Huh?" Ishizu said with concern.

"Oh...uh…nothing" Kaiba told her. " Hahahaha" the voice mocked and faded away...

* * *

  
  
To the south side of Domino City Yami and Joey had no luck at all. 

"Let's just go back to the mansion," Joey said.

"No we haven't asked everyone" Yami protested.

"Yes we have, and I'm tired." Joey complained.

"Oh fine" Yami said giving up. They walked down the streets in silence. Night had fallen and it was getting cold. They continued down the streets when Joey heard a chair rocking back and forth.  
  
"Did you hear dat?" Joey asked stopping. " Hear Wh-" he stopped once he heard the chair rocking too. They looked around till Joey's eye's stopped on an old woman sitting on her porch sitting in her rocking chair.

"Maybe she's seen her," Yami said.

"No way am I going near her, she looks freaky" Joey protested.

"Come on Joey, she might of seen her" Yami said making his way to the old woman.  
  
"Hello ma'am, have you seen a girl around here this morning?" Yami asked. The old woman looked up at Yami.

"Well hello there child, what brings you here?' the woman said.

"Did you see a girl around here this morning" he said again.

"I've been sittin' here since 1982, I have and yes son I have seen a girl. I've seen short ones, tall ones, skinny ones, fat ones, some children, some mother's" she said smiling showing her green teeth. Joey backed up.

"Let's just leave," he whispered.

"Wait Joey" Yami said.  
  
"She has brown hair with golden streaks an brown eyes, and she's thin," Yami said making the best description he could.

"Ahh I've seen plenty child that sound like her. I've seen fat girls with brown eyes, seen tall girls with brown hair, I've also seen-"

"Okay, okay" Yami said rubbing his temples. "Let's go Joey" Yami said.

"Wait children, you want some of me plum cookies?" she said showing her teeth again.

"LET'S GO NOW!" Joey yelled pulling Yami with him. "Never again" Joey said.

"Sorry, let's just go back okay Joey" Yami said.

"Yeah, yeah" he said and they walked back to the Kaiba mansion not knowing what the future held for them.

* * *

If anyone had seen Jessica they would of thought she was dead. She looked horrible, even if it had been for just a day. Why would they want to save me? I've caused so much trouble Jessica thought. She looked around the room hoping for a miracle. How could I be so stupid? She thought angrily.  
  
Jessica felt something touching her feet so she looked to her feet and there stood a huge nasty rat. It moved between her feet till it stopped and bit her. " Oww" Jessica screamed making the rat run away. A door opened and there was a hooded figure. 

"What the hell did you scream for?" he asked.

"M-my fo-foot" she said. The man looked down and saw the blood flowing out. He then left.  
  
He came back minutes later and cleaned the cut up and then gave her a needle to make sure she didn't catch anything. Marik knew that that might happen and he wouldn't let anything happen to her, he needed her for his plan to be a success. When that was done the man left and locked the door, leaving Jessica in darkness.  
  
She just hung there, her head wasn't hurting as much and she was grateful for that, but her foot still stung. She wanted to get away from here so badly. If only she had listened and not go wandering off like that, then maybe she wouldn't be here right now. When the night fell, Jessica could tell even if there were no windows. The room was so cold to her. She began coughing and shivering all over.  
  
She had been coughing so loudly she didn't even notice a certain someone come in.

"Cold?" he laughed. Jessica tried to raise her head, but she was too weak. "Wow you truly are pathetic" he said. Jessica didn't answer him, an even she wanted to she couldn't because she fainted from the cold and the pain from her foot...

* * *

"Hey you guys any luck?" Yami said finding Ishizu and Kaiba in the living room. 

"No and I'm guessing you have not" Ishizu said.

"What are we going to do?" Joey said.

"Nothing that is until we find her" Ishizu said. They sat down in silence thinking when Joey bounced up.   
  
"Guys, I know how we can find Jessica" he screamed.

"And that would be?" Kaiba said.

"Well Jessica has a millennium item right? And who's got a millennium item that can find the other ones?" he asked hoping they would catch on.

"Bakura!" Yami said.

"Wow, he does have a brain" Kaiba smirked.  
  
Joey ignored the comment. "Maybe Bakura could help us," he continued.

"Your right" Yami said. " I know where he lives, let's go," Ishizu said and all four ran out the door. They took the limo to Bakura's house and knocked hoping he was there.  
  
"Hey there Yami" Ryou said.

"Ryou is Bakura home?" Joey asked.

"Yes...Bakura door" Ryou yelled and disappeared.

"Ahh pharaoh, what brings you here?" he said evilly.

"We need your help" Yami said.

"Oh really doing what?" he asked grinning. " We need you to use your millennium item to find Jessica's millennium bracelet," Yami said.  
  
"Why should I help you?" Bakura smirked. Kaiba picked him up by the collar and shoved him into the wall.

"You will help us if you know what's good for you" Kaiba threatened.

"Don't threaten me mortal" he said. Kaiba let go of him, making him fall to the ground.  
  
"I shall help you Yami and the other's find this girl you seek, that is if you give me your puzzle" he grinned. Yami looked at him.

"I will not give you my puzzle" Yami growled.

"Fine pharaoh, no puzzle, no help" he said and turned to enter his house.

"Wait" Yami said.  
  
Bakura turned around "Yes?" he smirked evilly.

Yami looked at the tomb robber with so much hate and disgust then answered...

* * *


	6. Chapter 6: A Life Depends On it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

-------------------------

**A Girl With Attitude**

By: xx Jessica Malfoy xx

Chapter Six: A Life Depends On it!

-------------------------

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Yami watched as Bakura turned around to leave. How could he do this? A life is sake, and probably ours for that matter, what could I do? I couldn't possibly give up the puzzle, there was no way! But what other choice do I have Yami thought. Then it hit him! A duel! Bakura would never give up on the opportunity to duel him right?  
  
"Wait" Yami yelled out. Bakura turned around smirking.

"Yes?" he said evilly. Yami looked at the tomb robber with such hate and disgust. How could anybody be so cruel? He asked himself.

"How about we duel?" Yami said matching the other Yami's smirk.  
  
Bakura thought for a moment before answering.

"I already know you can beat me, why waste my time when I know you'll give me the puzzle anyways? I mean why risk losing it?" he asked. Yami starred at him. Bakura had a point, he couldn't force the guy to duel, and he knew just standing around was wasting time, and he couldn't afford that.  
  
"Look Bakura, we need your help, and you will duel me because we need to help someone!" Yami screamed angrily to the spirit. Bakura laughed inside. He didn't dare laugh out loud, true he wasn't scared of Yami, but the way he looked right now, told him not to mess with him, so being the way he was he just stood there with a smirk plastered on his face.  
  
"Well?" Yami said keeping his voice the same. He was getting irritated, and if Bakura didn't say or do something quick, he would.

"Fine" Bakura spat out. Bakura didn't know why he was giving in, it was so unlike him, but it wasn't like he had anything better to do right?  
  
"Good" Yami said satisfied. Yami then took out his deck and then entered the cards in his duel disk, there he was ready. Bakura entered the house and grabbed his deck and duel disk and then walked back to where Yami and the others stood. He then put on his duel disk and put his deck inside, nodded to Yami that he was ready.  
  
"It's time to duel," they shouted out loud. The duel disk lit up their life points, giving them each 4000LP. Yami pulled out five cards, and watched as Bakura did the same.

"I'll start" Bakura grinned. Yami looked at him strangely, but quickly shrugged it off; he wanted to finish this duel quickly.  
  
Bakura drew a card and then started the duel. "I play The Gross Ghost Of Fled Dreams (1300/1800) in attack mode" Bakura yelled to Yami. Yami watched as the card came to life.

"Fine then. I play Gamma the magnet warrior (1500/1800), now attack his Gross Ghost!" Yami ordered the monster. As soon as those words escaped his lips the monster attacked Bakura's monster bringing his life points to 3800LP.  
  
To Yami's surprise, Bakura said nothing at all. He's up to something he thought. "Someone wants to get this over with" Bakura said breaking Yami's thoughts.

"Just play" Yami growled.

"As you wish. I play The portraits Secret (1200/1500) in attack mode" Bakura said simply.

"You must really want to lose tomb robber. I play Gazelle, The King Of Mystical Beasts (1500/1200) in attack mode, now attack his monster," he said. When that monster finished off the portraits secret, he then had his magnet warrior attack Bakura's life points. Making Bakura have 2000LP and leaving Yami untouched at 4000LP.  
  
Yami couldn't help but wonder, maybe he really did want to help them but was to proud to admit it. Bakura now with half his life points gone, drew his next card out. "I have a friend for you pharaoh. I play headless knight (1450/1700) in attack mode" he said grinning. "

I'll take that smile off your face Bakura when I attack" Yami said. When Yami's monsters were done attacking, they left Bakura with a measly 450LP.  
  
"I have a surprise for you." Bakura laughed insanely.

"What do you mean?" Yami said arching his eyebrows.

"You fell for my trap, you see I needed to have three cards in the graveyard before I could summon a certain card" he said grinning." So. I play Dark Necrofear (2200/2800) and I think I'll keep you in suspense as to what this card does" Bakura laughed. Bakura still couldn't believe the pharaoh was so stupid, I guess I have improved he laughed to himself.  
  
Yami growled rather loudly while drawing a card. "I sacrifice my Gazelle, so I can summon Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700) I also play Magic Formula bringing her life points to 2500, now attack Dark Necrofear" he yelled. Quickly as he ha said it, she attacked the monster easily, bringing Bakura to 150LP. Yami watched as Bakura laughed insanely. Shit, I fell into another trap! He yelled in his head.  
  
"Yes Yami, you fell for my trap, you see I wanted you to attack it, now I activate my magic card Dark Sanctuary" he grinned. Yami watched as all around them a red fog surrounded where they were playing. "You should see your face pharaoh, its priceless! Oh and don't even think of winning now, you've fallen to well into my trap" he yelled evilly. "I really must thank you Yami" he grinned. Yami said nothing in return; anyways he was well in the lead.

"Bakura you must be forgetting you have only 150LP left and there's no monsters defending you." he trailed off, grinning evilly.

"Please pharaoh, my dark sanctuary will protect me from your attacks" Bakura said simply. Yami shrugged off his threats; he didn't really think to take the tomb robbers warning.  
  
So like Bakura had planned, Yami tells his Magnet Warrior to attack, but as he does the evil ghost counters the attack

"He was possessed by my ghost" Bakura said simply. "Oh and when a possessed monster attacks, then half of your attack points are deducted from your life points and added to mine" he finished. Yami then watched his LP go down and Bakura's go up. Yami: 3250. Bakura: 900.  
  
Yami growled quietly to himself, but he wasn't concerned with the attack. "I play Destiny Board" Bakura yelled to Yami. "You see the board? It is able to communicate with the lost souls from the shadow realm" Bakura started. Yami then watched as the board went to its first letter: F. "In the next four turns pharaoh it shall spell out a word, ending this duel" Bakura snickered.  
  
"I play my magic card dark door, which makes you able to attack once per turn" Bakura said. "I also play Earthbound Spirit (500/2000), and I sacrifice as a tribute so that my evil ghost of Dark sanctuary will stay in play" Bakura said. They both watched as the monster disappeared, Yami knew he had to end this quickly if he wanted to win the duel, for Jessica's sake.  
  
"I summon Kuriboh (300/200) in defense mode" he started. He needed that card incase one of Bakura's face down cards was a trap. "Now Dark Magician Girl attack" Yami yelled. But Yami wasn't lucky as he watched his attack counter again bringing Yami to 2000LP and Bakura happily at 2150LP.

"Oh did I forget to mention that the spirit possesses a different monster each turn?" Bakura laughed coldly. It was now Bakura's turn, making a new letter on the board: I.  
  
"Bakura your so caught up in wining that you failed to realize that the duel disk has only five slots, and while your Dark Door is there, you can't put all five words down" Yami said. "

That's what you think, you see my Dark Sanctuary allows me to use my monster slots for more magic and trap card, so you shouldn't worry" Bakura said.  
  
Bakura then summons Sangan (1000/600) so that he can maintain the effect of his Dark Sanctuary, for another turn he uses its effect to draw another monster from his deck before ending his turn. Yami tried to figure out which monster was possessed

"I play Big Shield Gardna (100/2600) in defense mode. "Now Magnet Warrior attack" Yami yelled.

"Not so fast, I activate Dark Spirit of the Silent" he said forcing Yami's possessed Magician Girl to attack. Leaving Yami at 750 and Bakura at 3400.  
  
Yami then sets two cards face down "Your ghost will be no more" Yami said smirking. Bakura laughed at the pharaoh and watched as the next letter came up: N.

"I will summon Souls of the Forgotten (900/200), an then sacrifice it for my ghost" Bakura said ending his turn. "Which monster should you choose, which monster should you choose" Bakura said teasingly.

"It doesn't matter Bakura because I activate my trap card Collected Power, now it will gather all the effects of equipment cards on to Kuriboh an now I activate Exile of the Wicked, which destroys Kuriboh and all equipped cards to it" Yami said. Bakura watched his ghost disappear, but he continued to smirk. He shall still lose in two turns he thought.  
  
"I know play monster reborn, and return your dark Necrofear, making dark sanctuary gone" Yami said, confidence returning. "Now dark Necrofear attack Bakura's life points directly" Yami shouted, bringing Bakura all the way to 1200LP. Then Bakura's turn came up, making the next letter show: A. " The word you wish to spell is Final?" Yami asked.

"Yes" Bakura hissed.

"Too bad you'll never spell it" Yami said coldly. The duel had already taken a lot longer the he had expected, and now all he wanted was for it to end.  
  
Bakura on the other hand was furious. How could this happen asked himself. He then drew a card, starring at the card Bakura laughed evilly. "I summon Jowgen the Spiritualist (200/1300)" he said. Why would he play that? Yami thought. Bakura knew what he was thinking so he decided to answer it. "You see Yami if I discard one card I can get rid of any monster which was specially summoned, and I think I'll pick. . .Dark Necrofear" Bakura said evilly.  
  
They both watched as the monster vanished, bringing back Dark Sanctuary. "Well now that I have more room, it's not to long before the final letter comes up" Bakura grinned. "I then sacrifice Jowgen the Spiritualist (200/1300) so that my evil ghost will be revived" Bakura finished. Bakura then put one card face down and nodded for Yami to go.  
  
Yami looked at the cards. He knew there was nothing he could do, he then put is hands hoping for a card that would win him this. He slowly pulled the card out; he looked at the card before him. "This duel is over! I sacrifice all three monsters so I can summon Slifer the Sky Dragon (X000/X000)" Yami smiled evilly, watching Bakura's face drop.  
  
Bakura watched as the beast appeared in front of him. Well I don't have to worry; my ghost shall posses him Bakura thought. Bakura watched as his ghost flew up to the dragon ready to enter, but when it got close it was destroyed quickly. "You actually thought your pathetic ghost could control my dragon? Ha! Slifer finish this duel off," Yami yelled. The dragon obeyed, taking the rest of Bakura's life points.  
  
"Now I think we had a deal Bakura?" Yami mocked.

"Yes you foul, I shall help you seek this mortal" Bakura hissed. "Tell me where the bracelet is" Bakura added. Then the ring started to shine brightly, blinding them all. When the light died down the ring pointed into the direction of the woods.  
  
"This way" Bakura said stating the obvious.

"Okay then, let's go we don't have much time" Yami said. Yami, Seto, Joey and Ishizu followed the angry spirit into the woods, hoping that Jessica was well alive.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7: Getting There

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

-------------------------

**A Girl With Attitude**

By: xx Jessica Malfoy xx

Chapter Seven: Getting There

-------------------------

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

As Jessica slowly came back to life, she didn't feel the need to open her eyes at all. She knew where she was, she didn't have to see it again, and only seeing it would remind her at how stupid she could be. But as she continued to wake, she felt different, like she was in a different place now.  
  
Maybe I'm no longer where I was before. Maybe it was all a bad dream she thought. With a shred of hope inside her, she slowly opened her eyes to the new place, where she laid.  
  
At first she thought she was home, but after taking a quick look around, she knew she was in a room, just wasn't hers. The only good thing she could find from all of this was that she wasn't in that cold and damp room, with those rats and whatever lived down there.  
  
She slowly sat up, swinging her legs to the side. The room she was in was small and dark so she couldn't really make out what was in the bedroom. The bed she now sat on was rather large for her small body, there was a dresser on the far right of the room and in a corner was a small chair.  
  
Jessica got up from the bed and walked up to the door. Before opening it though she leaned her ear on the door, just to make sure that nobody was around. When hearing nothing she went for the doorknob and turned the handle. . .

* * *

The four of them followed Bakura into the woods. At first the woods ha a clear path, and they could see rather well, but as they continued to walk on, the path slowly disappeared making them walk between trees and bushes.  
  
"Oh this is just ridiculous! I hate this!" Kaiba snapped loudly, a tree branch had slapped him across the face. 

"And you think I'm not?" Joey yelled back He hated his much as Kaiba did.

"I wasn't talking to you, Mutt" Kaiba smirked.

"SHUT UP" Joey screamed, ready to fight if Kaiba continued.  
  
"Will you both shut up?" Bakura hissed. He was getting irritated. First he loses a duel to a stuck up ex- pharaoh, and now he has to help them find their little friend? What is this world coming too? "Why do you want to help this girl anyway?" asked Bakura. Ishizu then explained about Jessica and her millennium item, and what it does and why her brother wanted her. The others though were getting annoyed, they had already heard this story three times and they didn't want to hear it again!  
  
Bakura listened to Ishizu till she was finished her story. When she was done a thought struck Bakura. He could lead these pathetic fouls to the girl and when their back was turned, he could just use her to get the items, making his quest a lot easier then it was right now.  
  
As they continued their walk, the trees started to cover the sky, leaving them in complete darkness. They stood there for a while in complete silence.  
  
"Ummm are we almost there yet?" asked a cold and scared Joey.

"Pathetic" Kaiba growled quietly to himself. Joey not hearing this waited for the others to answer him.

"Yes were almost there, you baby, seriously why did you even bother on coming?" Bakura hissed at him.  
  
Joey would of answered but he was interrupted.

"How do you know where were going? We have no more light," Yami said waving his hands in the air. He tried to keep quiet while they were walking, he knew Bakura was pissed off, and he didn't feel like angering him any more then he had already had from their previous duel.  
  
"If you would wait a minute, then I'd make some light" Bakura said. They waited silently and then out of nowhere, light came from his millennium ring.

"Can mine do that?" asked Yami.

"I wouldn't know now would I? I never had the puzzle before" Bakura growled lightly. Saying those words only reminded him of the many ways he had failed to get that damn puzzle. But that will all change soon enough he snickered quietly to himself.  
  
"Oh. . . " Yami said trailing off. The light from Bakura's ring shined brightly around them as they continued their way to find Jessica. Little did they know a trader (Bakura) walked amongst them.  
  
They walked for at least another fifteen minutes before arriving to a dark cave. "I'm not going in there..." Joey said.

"Well the ring points inside here, so if you want to save your little friend then you'll come inside" Bakura said, the others nodding in agreement.  
  
So ignoring Joey's cries, they entered the dark cave and continued on following the rings path. After awhile though they came to another path, one is leading to the left, the other to the right.  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes at Marik's pathetic attempt to not be found as he watched the ring point to the left, making them walk on. They walked on for a shorter amount of time but like before coming to another path, and again pointing to the left.  
  
After passing through three more paths, hoping this would soon end, they were getting quite annoyed.

"Who goes there?" cried a deep voice at the end of the room, not afraid they walked up to find to men guarding a door.  
  
"Move aside if you know what's good for you" Bakura threatened.

"No, our master told us to let no one in, and we only listen to him" the man on the right said. Bakura rolled his eyes yet again. He then pulled out his deck, and shuffled through them till he found the card that he desired.  
  
He pulled out the card grinning evilly. "Then I'll get rid of you, man eating-bug get rid of them" he grinned. The bug slowly came out of the card and walked towards the two men at the door.

"C-c-c-call it off" the man stuttered. Of course being Bakura, he did nothing but laugh insanely as he watched the men being eaten.  
  
"That was freaky. . .' Joey trailed off. Bakura ignored Joey's comment, and summoned his monster back in its card and then opened the door. . .

* * *

****


	8. Chapter 8: A Quick Chat With A Old Frien...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

---------------------------------------------

**A Girl With Attitude**

By: xx Jessica Malfoy xx

Chapter Eight: A Quick Chat With An Old Friend

--------------------------------------------

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Jessica reached for the doorknob and turned the handle. "Shit" she said out loud. The door had been locked and like the other room there was no windows, meaning there was no escape.  
  
How could I be so stupid? she asked herself. Why couldn't I of just listened and stayed put, they would of protected me right? Made sure nothing happened to me, but now she was in a locked room with no way out and what was worse about this all was she had no clue as to where she was.  
  
Their probably not even looking for you a voice said from the back of the head. Jessica agreed with the voice this time, it was all her fault, and the more she thought about it, the more stupid she felt. Hell she wouldn't blame them if they didn't come to save her, she would understand them, they ha every right to be mad at her, or even hate her.  
  
She sighed deeply at those thoughts, and then remembered Kaiba. She missed him most of all, she just wished she could be back with him, happy and just say this was all one nightmare. But she had been held captive for quite awhile; did he even care where she was? Or how she was? Was he even looking for her? She hoped he was, and that he would soon find her and take her away from this nightmare, from Marik.  
  
That bastard had lied to her, and she was stupid enough to believe him, and trust him. When she thought back on that and remembering how they had met, and what he had done for her. "That Asshole " she whispered. He had probably planned it all. How could she be so stupid?  
  
Jessica's thoughts though were soon broken when she heard footsteps outside the door. She sat there quietly listening, as the steps stopped in front of her door. She then heard them stop and a key going into the lock, to open the door.  
  
Without a thought she bolted back into the bed, throwing the covers over her body and pretending to be asleep. She heard the door open, light coming in for a few seconds before the room went back into total darkness like before.  
  
Jessica waited awhile before even daring to open one eye. She lay there, and when hearing nothing come up to her, she slowly opened her eyes. She took a quick peek around the room, glad that no one was there, she sat up.  
  
"Thank you God" she whispered to herself. 

"Thank you for what?" a deep voice called from the darkness.

Jessica's eyes widened in fear, she quickly looked around the room, but she couldn't see anyone. Thinking she was imagining it all she laid back down on the bed.  
  
"I asked you something," it said again. Jessica sat back up quickly. This time she had heard a voice, she wasn't imagining it. She then again looked around the room, this time noticing something on the chair she had just sat I moments before. "Well?" the voice said again, this time getting angrier. Jessica didn't answer though, she was already scared right? She doubted she could get scared any more.  
  
The figure stood up and walked over to where she laid. "Who-who are you?" she asked.

"Awww you don't remember me, really Jessica I'm hurt" the voice said taking a seat on the bed.

"Marik?" she said recognizing his sick voice.

"That's right but you know you could also call me Kyle" he laughed.

Jessica was surprised at how much more her hate for him and raised, she had never hated anyone like Marik, but everything he said, every little word made her hate him more and more as time went on. She watched as Marik slowly crawled up to her, pushing her to lie down.  
  
"Stay the fuck away from me!" she yelled trying to make a run for it, but Marik was too quick for her, grabbing her by the waist and throwing her back on the bed. 

"That was fun. . .I like a woman who makes it harder, it makes the game more. . . what's that word.challenging?" he smirked, looking down on her.  
  
He had to admit to himself she was beautiful, and she was fun to watch her try to act tuff and run away. She would be perfect for his queen, actually to him he ha lucked out, she was the holder of the millennium item too, meaning he could use her forever.  
  
Marik had slowly made his way on top of her, looking at his new toy. Jessica on the other had had no idea what to do, she had tried hitting him but he acted like it was nothing, so she tried kicking him where the sun don't shine, but he ha quickly enough moved, and pinned her legs down, preventing her from moving them.  
  
"Are you scared?' he asked seductively. Jessica didn't answer; she knew that even if she said one word she would give it all away, so she just laid there stupidly praying for something to happen. He smirked when she didn't answer, he knew she was scared, but he didn't care at all, all he cared about was the power he would soon have, and the little thing he was on top of was going to help him.  
  
He slowly bent his face, so that they were barely a centimeter apart. Jessica tried moving back, but when she did that, he got closer. "You want me" he said. Jessica's eyes widened and before she could answer his lips and attacked hers. He kissed her hard, bruising her lips, but behind that they were made of lust and passion.  
  
She tried to struggle and brake free of the kiss, but he had cupped her face, so that it would stay in one place. But she wouldn't give up, he had no right to do what he was doing. She then tried moving back, but that made things worse, she had made it so it deepened their kiss.  
  
His tongue licked her lips, but she closed them tightly, he may be kissing her but she wouldn't let his tongue taste her, and if he even tried she would bite it off. After awhile he soon gave up, going town to her neck. He started kissing her neck, slowly turning into little bites. He then started to undo the buttons on her school uniform.  
  
Jessica's eyes widened in fear. He wouldn't touch me right? Feeling his fingers against her body made her shiver all over. As if fate was on her side, a knock was heard from the door. Jessica sighed deeply with her luck at that very moment. Marik heard this and whispered evilly in her ear "Were not done"  
  
"Master Marik? They are here like you planned" the man said from the other side. Marik hissed angrily as he got up from the bed and walked to the door.

"Don't worry I won't be gone to long." he whispered back. He then opened the door and closed it behind him.  
  
As soon as she could no longer hear his footsteps she quickly re-did her buttons and then wrapped the blanket protectively around her small body. Tears slowly rolled down her cheeks. She didn't bother checking the door, it was locked. So all she really could do was lay there in the bed, and wait. What she was waiting for she really didn't know, she just hoped that it was something good.  
  
Marik angrily walked down the long damp corridor. He hadn't expect Yami and the others to find him that quickly, how did they know to come all the way in the woods, and to chose the right paths, it was impossible. Finally reaching his destination, he quietly opened the door and closed it. He stood there, watching them talk but what he hadn't expected was a certain white-haired man amongst them.

* * *

"Now what do we do?" Kaiba growled. They had wasted so much time walking around and doing nothing that he wouldn't be surprised if they were to late. 

"Calm down Kaiba, we can still use Bakura's item" Ishizu said simply.

"Well then let's go" Bakura said.  
  
"Not so fast" a voice was heard from the other side of the room.

"Who the hell is that?" Joey asked nervously.

"Well it's obviously Marik" Bakura growled at the blond-haired stupidity, putting Joey in his place.

" how yourself Marik" Yami yelled back.  
  
Marik slowly walked into the light, a smirk plastered on his face. " Well, well, well Bakura I am surprised, you really have sunk low have you now?" Marik taunted.

"I'm here because I lost in a duel" Bakura hissed at him. Marik laughed at him, sending Bakura off the wall with rage.  
  
"Calm down tomb robber, I tapped into your mind earlier, so I know what your true intentions are " Marik said getting closer. Bakura's anger rose hearing this new bit of information. How come he hadn't realized when Marik had done it? Had the duel weakened him? Stupid pharaoh!  
  
Bakura said nothing; he just glared back into his old friend. "Now if you help me, I will let you use my new toy" Marik grinned.

"You mean the girl?" Bakura asked stupidly.

"Of course the girl!" Marik yelled.  
  
"Don't you dare touch her!" Kaiba yelled as rage filled up inside of him.

"Awww you don't want to share?" Marik taunted.

"You bastard" Kaiba hissed, pushing the Egyptian hard into the wall.

"Get off of me you foul" Marik laughed at the boy's feeble attempts to hurt him.  
  
Kaiba didn't let go though; he kept him pushed against the cold hard wall. Knowing Kaiba wouldn't let up, the Egyptian swiftly pulled out his millennium item, making the boy let go, throwing him across the room.

"You never listen" Marik said with disappointment. Kaiba slowly got up, wincing at the pain from his back.  
  
"Where is Jessica" Yami growled. They had wasted enough time just standing around doing nothing at all.

"Well why don't you ask your friend here Bakura?" Marik said simply. He knew Bakura would take up on his offer, now all they had to do was get rid of the pharaoh and his little friends.  
  
"Come Bakura, we must find her" Ishizu said, making Yami and Joey nod in agreement. The four stood there waiting for Bakura to hurry up, but he didn't move, he just stood there in the middle of the room. He was their only hope, well their only hope of getting to her quicker. They watched as Bakura turned to them, opening his mouth slowly to let the words fall out.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9: What's At Stake?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

-----------------------------

**A Girl With Attitude**

By: xx Jessica Malfoy xx

Chapter Nine: What's At Stake?

-----------------------------

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Bakura turned to face Yami and his pathetic friends. He smirked evilly at the faces they had on, and deciding not to keep them or Marik waiting he answered. "I'll help you Marik, as long as I get what I desire in the end" Bakura said, watching Yami's face turn into pure anger.  
  
"Bakura what do you think your doing?" Yami growled.

"Getting what I need." he said simply, walking towards Marik. Marik watched him walk over. Everything was going perfectly, and as soon as I get rid of Yami and his pathetic friends using Bakura, then I'll have power unimaginable, and when that's over with I'll finish Bakura, I mean really did he think I would give him my rod? What the hell was he thinking, oh well I shouldn't complain, it all worked out for me right? Marik thought to himself.  
  
The two of them stood there starring at the other four, them doing the same thing. Really no of them knew what to do next. Yami needed a plan quick, but unfortunately he didn't have one at all, meaning he would have to give in to what Marik and Bakura propose on doing. He knew of course they wanted his puzzle and god cards, and in doing that they would have to duel.  
  
But Yami knew that if they did duel, then they would use Jessica to their advantage and win this duel without a sweat. But didn't Ishizu say whomever she wanted to win the duel? Jessica was their only hope in winning, if she lost it for them, then it would be over for him and the others, and he couldn't let that happen.  
  
Silence had filled the dark cave, neither of them saying a word. "Well this is a little quiet" Bakura joke at his platinum-haired friend.

"I do agree" he replied.

"Where's Jessica?" Yami said out of nowhere.

"Why. . .she's in my room" Marik said, an evil grin played upon his face, making Yami's anger build up inside of him.  
  
"Can we get to the point? Really Marik!" Bakura growled in annoyance. He wanted to get rid of the pharaoh and get what he wanted, and standing around talking like they were now was only making his plan of getting the item pros pone.

"Very well then" Marik said.  
  
"I pro pose we duel for the puzzle and Egyptian god cards.and the girl" Marik said, grinning at his last request. Yami thought for a moment.

"And if I win?" he asked.

"Well then you can keep the girl" he said simply.

"I agree to those terms" Yami said.

"I never said my terms were over yet pharaoh" Marik replied.  
  
"We shall double duel, I shall be with Bakura, and you, well you can choose who shall be your dueling partner, its not like it will make a difference anyway" Marik said. Yami looked at his friends, thinking of who would be best to duel with him.  
  
"Let me duel with you" Joey said.

"Don't be an idiot, your to weak, I will duel with Yami" Kaiba said angrily.

"No way I want to duel with my best bud" Joey said.

"I think it would be best if Kaiba dueled" Ishizu said, making herself be known.  
  
"I agree" Yami said. He had already double dueled with Kaiba before, and they made a great team, making their chances better. Joey growled silently at what Yami had just said. "I choose Kaiba" Yami said.

"Fine then, makes no difference, follow me" Marik said opening another door.  
  
They followed silently down the hall, until they faced the door he (Marik) desired, and opened it. They all walked in to find a nicely lit room, and in there middle was a dueling arena. Marik pointed where Yami and Kaiba were to go and stand. They followed Marik's instructions.  
  
The other two just stood there on the sidelines, hoping that their friends would be victorious and would come from this duel. Yami watched as Marik whispered into a mind slaves ear, then the man disappeared.  
  
Marik and Bakura made their way to the opposite side of the arena and took their places.

"We have a little surprise for you Yami" Marik laughed evilly.

Yami raised an eyebrow at this. The door in which they came from slowly opened, the slave from before entered the room, making Yami gasp in horror at what else he had brought into the room beside him..

* * *


	10. Chapter 10: A Duel To The End

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

-------------------------------------

**A Girl With Attitude**

By: xx Jessica Malfoy xx

Chapter Ten: A Duel To The End

-------------------------------------

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

****

Yami stood beside Kaiba silently, knowing what would happen if they lost this duel. They couldn't lose; they had to win, not only for them but also for the world and..and Jessica. God I hope she's okay he thought.  
  
Marik and Bakura made there way to the opposite side of the arena and took their places. "We have a little surprise for you Yami" Marik laughed evilly. Yami raised an eyebrow at this. The door in which they had come from slowly opened, the mind slave from before entered the room, making Yami and the other's gasp in horror at what else he had brought in.  
  
They're beside the slave stood and weak, beaten and pale girl. Yami wouldn't have even recognized her if it wasn't for her bracelet that laid around her wrist her clothes were rumpled and dirty, her face looked sick and was pale. When she had turned around not to face them, he had seen some blood in her hair, so he knew she had taken a hit.  
  
Jessica stood there feeling ashamed. She looked pathetic and stupid; she didn't even know why they had come for her. Now look at the mess she had brought to them, even after this she would understand if they hated her, they had no reason not to.  
  
"Ahhh I see you know my little friend here?" Marik taunted at them. 

"You keep her out of this" Kaiba yelled. Marik laughed.

"You have no say in this, besides you never said we couldn't use her" he said.

"But why would you-" then it hit him. They were going to win using her and her bracelet.  
  
Yami smiled. "What the hell are you smiling for?" Bakura asked.

"Marik I just realized something. . .SHE chooses the winner of the duel, not you, so I'm not worried at all" Yami said grinning. Marik's smile had been whipped off quickly.

"Stupid pharaoh, I too own a millennium item and I'll make her want us to win" he said.  
  
"Well that got us nowhere" Kaiba hissed to Yami.

"We'll I got Joey out of Marik's control, I think we can get her out too" he said. Kaiba nodded

"Let's start this" he yelled.

"With pleasure, slave bring Jessica over there and have her sit" Marik said.

"Yes Master" the slave said and pulled Jessica to where she was supposed to be.  
  
She would of fought back, but she was to weak, and even if she did get out of the man's grasp where would she run too? And besides Marik would have her under his control in no time.  
  
She sat down on the cold floor, facing the dueling arena where four men stood. Two pissed off and another too happy. (AN: I'm sure you can tell who is pissed and who isn't right?) When she was seated, Marik turned back to Yami and Kaiba.

"Ready?" he said simply.

"Damn right" Kaiba yelled.  
  
"It's time to duel!" all four shouted. They each drawed out five cards.

"I'll start, then Bakura, Kaiba after and then you Marik" Yami said. The three nodded, making Yami draw his sixth card.  
  
"I set one card face down, and then I'll play one card in defense mode, ending my turn" Yami declared, putting the cards down. Bakura watched this and when knowing the pharaoh's turn was over, he drew a card.

"Unlike you pharaoh I won't hide behind defenses, funny though, your already scared eh? Not surprised. Well then I guess I'll play my magic card F, and I have no need to explain it Yami, you just witnessed what it does, or would have." he trailed off remembering his last duel.

"Then why use the same strategy? I can get rid of it quicker" Yami said.

"Yes you can, but now I have Marik to help me out, and block whatever you throw at me and also he has some- you know what? I'll leave that a surprise" he stated. "Anyways after I play F, I'll also play Souls of the Forgotten (900 atk) in attack mode" he said ending his turn.  
  
Kaiba smirked at the weak card. "Like will help you. . .I play Battle Ox (1700 atk) Battle Ox attack Souls of the forgotten now!" Kaiba ordered. The monster did what it was told, bringing Bakura down to 3200. After drawing a card, Marik put his play into action

"I set this card and I play Grand Tiki Elder (1500 atk) onto the field and I also put the magic card I, making that two letters so far" Marik said tauntingly. He laughed as there faces turned.  
  
"Wait! That's impossible! How can you both play for it? And where did you get those cards Marik? You never had them before" Yami asked.

"Really Pharaoh! To answer your first question, since it's a double duel we play as a team, meaning we can put it into play together, and also he is a rare hunter, how could I not have this card?" Marik laughed evilly. Yami cursed under his breath.  
  
"Marik, I want to end this quickly, I have better things to do then waste my time on them! So get Jessica to help us" Bakura growled. Marik nodded and turned to Jessica, who still sat on the cold floor.

"Girl, you better be helping us, if you know what's good for you understand? Now finish this quickly for us!" he yelled at her.  
  
Jessica's eyes went wide. "I will never help you, you Bastard!" she yelled boldly to him. Marik sighed,

"Fine then, we'll make you do it!" he said. He pulled out his millennium rod from his back pocket and pointed it to her..

* * *


	11. Chapter 11: A Duel To The End: Part Two

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

****

----------------------------------------------------

**A Girl With Attitude**

By: xx Jessica Malfoy xx

Chapter Eleven: A Duel To The End Part Two

----------------------------------------------------

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

****

****

****

Marik looked at the girl that sat shivering on the cold floor. "Girl help us end this now!" Marik yelled to her. Her eyes widened in fear 

"I will never help you, you bastard!" she yelled boldly to him. Marik sighed at her stupidity.

"Fine then, I'll make you!" he said and pulled out his millennium item and pointed it to her.  
  
A glow shown around the room, making Yami and Kaiba cover eyes. A few seconds had passed and the light began to fade away, leaving a snickering Marik and a rather happy Bakura.

"Oh my God!" Ishizu cried fro the sidelines of the arena. Yami turned his head, and looked at Jessica.  
  
She stood there, not moving at all, with a smirk on her face, and Yami didn't even have to ask what was wrong with her, and even if he did, she couldn't answer him, she was being controlled by Marik.  
  
"Now you listen up girl, and you listen good, you'll end this soon enough, do I make myself clear?" Marik asked.

"Yes master" came her reply. Kaiba starred into the lifeless eyes, making him angrier then ever. She didn't deserve this, nobody did.  
  
"Come on Yami, I don't have all day, we can do this" Kaiba said.

"Yes Kaiba, as long as we believe in the heart of the cards" Yami said drawing a card.

"Not again with your heart of the cards Yami, dammit! We can't rely on that, we need skill, and I'm sure with our decks we can both beat them" Kaiba said.

"Arguing I see." Bakura trailed off.  
  
"Shut the fuck up Bakura! I play Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800 atk) and destroy your monster Marik!" Yami yelled with all his anger. "And I set two cards face down, ending my turn" he added.  
  
Grand Tiki Elder vanished from the arena. "It doesn't matter Yami, I have the millennium bracelet on my side, and it's more powerful then your stupid puzzle in this duel" Marik said. Rolling his eyes, Bakura drew a card.  
  
"My look at my luck, Graceful Charity" Bakura laughed. He then drew three cards, and after taking a look at them, he discarded two of them. "Okay seeing as both of your cards are weak and pathetic, I think I'll get rid of one for you! I summon dark Necrofear and I'll have it attack.your.battle ox Kaiba!" Bakura snickered.  
  
Dark Necrofear destroyed battle ox, leaving Kaiba with 3200 life points. "But that's not all my friends, I also activate the magic card Mask of the Accursed. You remember this card Pharaoh? I then equip it to your Iron Knight making you lose 500 points each standby phase" he said. Yami smirked.

"Well I can tell Jessica is not totally in your control Marik, because I activate Ookazi at your life points Bakura now lowering them to 2200" Yami stated.  
  
"Marik get that woman under control and fast!" Bakura hissed.

"She is, I just haven't made her do much yet" Marik pouted.

"Well today would be great you know" Bakura growled.

"Fine, fine" Marik said. Again he pointed the rod towards the girl, forcing her to use her magic.  
  
A light flashed from Jessica's millennium bracelet. Inside of the girl's mind came a calm and soothing voice. **(AN: Okay this won't be anything special, I don't have a good imagination lol)** "And who do you may wish to win this duel little one" the voice said. Jessica opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She wanted to scream Yami with all her heart, but it was as if something held her back.

"Marik and Bakura" a raspy voice said back. Jessica's eye's widened in shock as the voice said a simple

"Okay then child"  
  
Kaiba drew a card and then started his turn.

"I set one card face in defense and set another card face down, seeing as I can't do much" Kaiba growled.

"Well I guess my little Jessica is working out well" Marik said drawing his next card.  
  
"Okay then I play Dark Ruler Ha Des (2450 atk) And I attack you face down card Kaiba" Marik laughed evilly.

"No wait! I don't want Marik to win I wa-" Jessica was cut off short.

"Woman I'm warning you." Marik trailed off. But even so, the mystery woman had heard the girl's plea, and even though she didn't hear whom she wanted to win, she knew it wasn't Marik, so she did what any other would do, she helped out.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that I flip summon Lady Assailant of Flames (1500 atk). Her effect lets me discard three cards from the top of my deck to inflict 800 Life Point damage. But since we can choose where that damage is directed I choose it against you Bakura" Kaiba said, this time it was him with the smirk. he said in his head.

Kaiba knew it was something Jessica had said, because he didn't put that card face down before, and just seconds after the mysterious woman had changed it and told him all about it, using her magic. He knew as long as Jessica stayed strong they would get through this quick enough.  
  
"Must you be so cruel and pick on me?" Bakura laughed, watching his life points go down to 1400.

"But you also loose life points Kaiba because my attack is 2450 while yours is 1500. So you loose 950 life points while your card is also destroyed" Marik said. The four watched as Kaiba's life points went down to 2250.  
  
Jessica watched even though she was under control, she could still see what happened. She was glad that she had enough strength to help Kaiba, even if he did loose so life points in the process. Then the feeling came back into her mind, it was Marik.

"I need a letter from the destiny board now!" he growled.

"Is that what you wish child?" the voice said.

"Yes" Marik made her say.  
  
Marik then drew a card. "Whatever, I play the letter N on the board to help end this quicker and I also since my monster is strong enough, might as well get rid of your iron knight no pharaoh?" he laughing. Jessica cried inside. She wanted nothing more then to help them, but it was hard to fight back against Marik's control, and she could feel herself starting to feel a little sick.  
  
To her luck, she broke free from his control just enough time to yell inside her head, to the voice, "Help Yami out!" before Marik gained control again.  
  
His monster ran towards Yami's monster and both were covered in a white light. After the light faded and two monster stood on the field. Seconds passed and then Dark Ruler Ha Des burst into pieces.

"What the fuck? My monster was stronger!" he yelled. "Why that little bit-" he started.  
  
"To bad Marik! Once again Jessica has broken free and just in time too because I activate my Negative Energy card. It doubles any monsters attack points putting my monster at 3600 points. And since you and Bakura share life points I will take the difference of this attack on him! Thanks Jessica" he smiled at the last part. Bakura's life points went down to 250.  
  
"Marik, please don't tell me that a pathetic woman is over powering you!" Bakura yelled at his friend.

"Trust me Bakura, we won't loose" Marik reassured him.

"Well hurry the fuck up, I'm almost gone, and if I loose all my life points, then we both loose, go it!" Bakura growled. He refused to loose another duel to the damn pharaoh!

"I know that! I made the damn rules, now stop worrying" Marik said.  
  
That's when Yami noticed it. Jessica if she could she looked paler, her eyes barely open to see the duel. If it weren't for Marik's mind control she'd probably be lying on the floor. "What's happening to her?" Yami asked.

"Oh? So you finally see it don't you? Well for every time she goes against my will, she looses energy, bringing her closer to death. You see when she concentrates hard enough, while I control her, the stupid bracelet will give her a few seconds to let her make her own decisions, and that takes a lot of energy, that's why not many are worthy of such power, and Yami I don't think she'll last long enough for the duel to end, and as time goes it makes it harder and harder to gain control" Marik laughed.  
  
"Why that is very smart of you" Bakura laughed too.

"I guess you better tell her to stop, or she'll die, and you wouldn't want a friend to die now would you?" Bakura added. Yami stood there, in shock. So that's what there doing? I have to make her stop! I know it will make our chances slimmer, but we can't lose her Yami thought.  
  
Kaiba had almost dropped his cards in shock. Are these people that sick? I can't let her risk her life for a duel! I know we can do this; we just need to try Kaiba thought.  
  
"Fine, let us speak to her" Yami growled. He felt so worthless for giving in to them. After hearing those words, he stopped controlling the girl, making her fall to the floor, breathing heavily. "Jessica listen, stop going against Marik's will!" Yami yelled to her.

"But . . .you. . .need. . .the. . .help. . .or. . .you'll. . .lose. . ." she barely said.

"I know, but I'm sure we can do this, Jessica you need to stop it please.we don't want you to die . . ." Yami trailed off.  
  
Jessica stared at Yami from where she lay. Is he serious? Without my help and the bracelet to help Marik win, they can't win; it's impossible she thought in her head. "Promise me you won't go against his will Jessica" Yami said. After a moment or two Jessica answered him .

"I. . .promise. . ." she said, crossing her fingers behind her back. When Marik heard her final words, he took her back under control.  
  
They all watched her body stand up again, looking sadly back at the arena. "Can we get back to the duel? I have better things to do then waste time!" Bakura told them.

"Anyways pharaoh you still lose 500 life points because of my mask!" Marik added.

"No I don't" Yami smiled.

"What the hell do you mean you don't?" asked an aggravated Marik.

"Gearfried is an iron knight. Sure, I lost 500 points when you activated the mask but after that your mask is destroyed, as that is this card's special ability" Yami said.  
  
"I can't believe you didn't see that! That idiot plays it in almost all of his duels, its pathetic. But I guess in this case it helped" Kaiba said.

"We did it purposely" Marik yelled.

"Well let's not purposely do that again.It's my turn so I play Mr. Volcano (2100 Atk.) And attack your life points directly Kaiba, take that!" Bakura grinned.

"Shit! I have no cards on the field!" Kaiba yelled to himself.  
  
A huge fireball went straight for Kaiba and the heat engulfed his life points leaving them at 150.  
  
Jessica watched the fireball hit Kaiba, and it looked painful. Even though she had promised Yami, she had to do something, or it would be to late. So with all her strength left, Jessica was able to take over her own body.

"Give Marik nothing to play" she whispered to the mysterious voice. "And then. . .help. . .Yami. . .win. . .with his next. . .card" was her last words before she fell to the ground.  
  
"What did that little bitch say?" Bakura growled.

"I don't know . . .but I can't control her anymore. . ." Marik trailed off.

"NO! she wasn't suppose to do anything." Yami yelled. He was about to jump off the platform, when Kaiba grabbed him back.

"You idiot, if you leave then we lose the duel" Kaiba hissed.

"Is that all you care about the duel? Jessica she's hurt. . .maybe worse and all you can think about is ending this duel!" Yami growled.

"Well Jessica used the last of her strength to help us out, are you going to make her sacrifice a waste?" Kaiba asked.  
  
Yami looked at Kaiba, and after a few moments he took his place back beside Kaiba, wanting to finish the duel quicker then ever now. Marik drew a card and to his disgust he got nothing but a weak card.

"I. . .pass" he mumbled.

"What the fuck do you mean you pass? You idiot! You really want us to lose don't you?" Bakura yelled.

"I swear tom robber shut your mouth" was all Marik said.  
  
Yami hesitated for a few moments. It all came down to this card, and god how he hoped it would finish this now. Then he drew the card. Picking it up, and taking a look, he sighed with relief, and before playing he smirked. (AN: You people know what I'm talking about.that smirk!!!!)  
  
"I activate just desserts, making your life points fall to zero, making us the winners of the duel Marik!" Yami smirked, Kaiba too.

"We. . .lost? How the fuck did we lose? You were supposed to have this planned!" Bakura said angrily.

"Well I didn't think that girl could over power me!" Marik yelled back.  
  
"We won this duel fair and square Marik, now give us the girl and we'll leave" Kaiba said. The platforms descended and Yami and Kaiba rushed over to Jessica's lifeless body, as did the others. (Joey, Ishizu.remember there, there too!)  
  
"She's barely breathing!" Ishizu cried.

"We have to get her to a hospital" Kaiba said picking her up.

"Okay let's go!" Yami said, and they ran through the door they came from.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12: What's The Worst That Could ...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

----------------------------------------------------------

**A Girl With Attitude**

By: xx Jessica Malfoy xx

Chapter Twelve: What's The Worst That Could Happen?

----------------------------------------------------------

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

"She's barely breathing!" Ishizu cried. 

"We have to get her to a hospital" Kaiba said picking her up.

"Okay let's go!" Yami said, and they ran through the door they came from. Running down the hall, and going through some doors, they were where they had stated.  
  
"This path takes at least fifteen minutes to get to. . .there's got to be a faster way!" Yami cried.

"Well we there isn't, as you can tell" Kaiba said sarcastically.

"Hey Kaiba? Do ya have your cell phone wit ya?" asked Joey.

"No you can't play games on it" Kaiba said.  
  
"No, no! I mean, you could call an ambulance to be there as soon as we get out, that way they'll be there, and we might have a chance" Joey said, making the other three stop.

"Mutt, that's actually a good idea" Kaiba said.

"Yes because we don't get those often" Ishizu murmured to herself.  
  
"Here Yami, call them and tell them where we are, and to be there by the time they get out, and tell them it's for Seto Kaiba, that always makes them go faster" Kaiba added.

"I wonder why, you with your threats and all" Joey said.

"Well it works no?" Kaiba asked.

"Yeah" Joey said.  
  
(AN: When you see this: . .while their on the phone its because the person on the other line is talking okay?)  
  
"Hello? We need an ambulance. . .Were in the you be in front of the wood by the time we get there?. . .I know it weird but. . .It's for Seto Kaiba and. . .Yeah that's what I thought. . .you better be there before us . . .thanks bye!" Yami said, closing the phone.

"Your right . . .it does work" Yami stated.  
  
Getting out of the stupid long cave, they ran through the trees and bushes. As they got closer to getting out of the woods, they could hear the Ambulance, making them go faster.  
  
"Where the hell are they? I swear Pete; if this is a prank call I'm gonna-" the man was cut off.

"Were here!" Yami yelled out of breath. Kaiba ran beside the man, and gently laid her on the floor for the man to see her.

"She's barely breathing" Ishizu told him.  
  
The man felt her pulse, and indeed it was low. "We'll bring her to the hospital" Pete said. Putting her on one of those beds they have in the ambulance (AN: I don't know what their called.lol) Pete sat beside her, and putting a gas mask on her to help her breath.  
  
"Come on Mike, get going" Pete said. Mike ran to the front of the ambulance and was ready to go. Yami, Ishizu, Joey and Kaiba tried going in too. "And where the hell do you think you kids are going?" Pete asked.

"Were comin' " Joey said.

"Are you family?" the man asked.

"No" they said.

"Well then you can't come!" the man said, but Kaiba walked up to the man, stopping him from closing the door.  
  
"What. . .about.boyfriend?" he asked.

"WHAT?" Joey yelled.

"Well that's a surprise" Ishizu said, a bit jealous.

"Your her boyfriend?" the man asked, to make sure.

"Yes I am!" Kaiba said.

"Well then come on, the rest of you will have to go to Domino Hospital and wait. Once Kaiba was in, he closed the doors, and they were off.  
  
"Now how do we get to the hospital? The buses stopped about an hour ago, and I have no car, and neither do you guys" Joey said.

"Well how did we get around tonight?" Ishizu asked. "Ran. . ." he said, not wanting to hear her response.

"Well then, lets get going" Ishizu said, and they began to run.again.

* * *

Barely having time to take a seat, the ambulance raced down the streets, towards the hospital. He held her hand tightly, hoping she would make it through, but he hand a feeling she would.  
  
"So what happened to her? She looks pretty beat up?" Pete asked. 

"First of all that's none of your concern, and second, I'm not even sure" Kaiba said.

"Oh. . .Okay then" the man said, and for the rest of the way, that sat in silence.  
  
As soon as she was in the hospital, she was taken away to taken care of. "Can I come?" Kaiba asked.

"Sorry Mr. Kaiba but you can't. they have to check her body, so we prefer you not to be there, now does this girl have parents?" The doctor asked.

"Yes but their not around.Vacation or something" Kaiba said.

"Do you think you know enough of her to fill in this paper?" he asked.

"Yes" Kaiba said simply, taking the paper and pen, and then taking a seat.  
  
After filling in the form, he handed it back. "Can I see her now?" Kaiba asked annoyed.

"Soon enough" and the doctor was gone. Taking his seat, he heard the others arrive.

"Where is she? Is she okay? Have you seen her? When can-"

" Shut up Yami! She's fine okay! We will be able to see he later, calm down" Kaiba said.  
  
They all were sitting for about fifteen minutes when the doctor said they could see her. They walked quietly into the room, not to wake her up. Her breathing had gone up, and her cuts were all cleaned. She had been given a needle for the rat bite.  
  
"When will she be able to leave? Tonight I hope" Kaiba said.

"Well we wanted to keep her over night. . .just incase something goes wrong or happens.its just to be safe" the doctor said.

"Whatever" Kaiba mumbled.  
  
A nurse came in soon after.

"You people will have to leave, the visiting hours are over.a long time ago" she said.

"Yeah. . .I'm getting tired anyway" Joey said. Kaiba kissed her forehead, and watched as she steered a bit.

"I'll call my limo" Kaiba said, and he left her.  
  
Kaiba dropped off Joey first, then Ishizu, and was now on his way to drop Yami off.

"What a day" Yami said.

"Yep" Kaiba agreed.

"You dueled great" Yami said.

"I know. . .you too I guess" Kaiba said.

"Thanks" Yami said.  
  
"Were here" the driver said. Yami got out, and closed the door behind him, and into his house. Arriving at home, Kaiba heard the t.v still on so he went to the living room, and there, sleeping quietly was Mokuba.  
  
Kaiba turned the t.v off, and picked up Mokuba like he always did, and brought him to his bed. Tucking him in tightly, Kaiba went to his room for some much needed sleep.

* * *

"I can't believe we lost!" Bakura said, watching the Kaiba pick up the girl and leave with his friends. 

"Me either" Marik said.

"But this was suppose to be a sure thing!" Bakura said.

"I know. . .but I didn't know she was that strong" Marik protested.  
  
"We'll be better prepared next time" Bakura stated.

"What do you mean next time?" Marik asked.

"Were not going to let them get away after humiliating us are we?" Bakura said.

"We can't do anything, you idiot!" Marik said.

"That's because were doing through duels, maybe there's another way . . ." Bakura trailed off.

"Oh. . .I get it! But do you think it will work?" Marik asked.

"Oh trust me, this way, it can't go wrong" Bakura laughed evilly.

* * *


	13. Chapter 13: A Day Of Rest

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

--------------------------------

**A Girl With Attitude**

By: xx Jessica Malfoy xx

Chapter Thirteen: A Day Of Rest

--------------------------------

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

****

****

****

****

By the time morning came, Jessica was feeling a lot better then she had in days. Happy to be away from the psychos and back with her friends and family, where she would be safe. She didn't know what happened before she slipped into unconscious, and frankly she didn't want to know, all she cared about was how angry her friends were going to be.  
  
It was a quiet morning in the hospital, which was until Mokuba came charging in the room. 

"Jessica! I missed you! How are you?" Mokuba said, hugging her lightly. She giggled.

"I'm okay Mokuba. . .but your hurting me." she said. Mokuba didn't care though, well he cared, but he didn't want to let go of her.  
  
"Mokuba let her go, she's not going anywhere," Kaiba said.

"Okay, but I'm going to hold her hand," he said. She watched as Yami, Joey and Ishizu enter the room. Now she didn't know what to say, so she sat there quietly, waiting for someone to talk.  
  
"How are you?" Ishizu asked.

"Fine" Jessica said casually.

"Good, good" Ishizu said.

"Thanks for your help Jess" Yami said, taking a seat beside her. "Even though you promised me and all" he added.

"Oh. . .about that you see I couldn't just watch you lose-"

"It's okay, it's all over and you're safe," he said.

"Look Yami I really am sorry for everything, I shouldn't of run off and all" she said, holding back her tears.

"Like I said it's over now, so calm down" Yami said.

* * *

Bakura and Marik stood in front of his house. (Bakura's house) "Are you positive this will work? Because I refuse to humiliate myself in front of the damned pharaoh once again" Marik hissed. 

"Shut up, he'll hear you" Bakura said. Walking up the steps of the house and into the house, they crept upstairs, until they stood in front of the door.  
  
"And why are we stopping here?" Marik snarled.

"We are stopping here, because that's Ryou's room, now shut the fuck up!" Bakura growled at him.

"Why do we need Ryou? He's pathetic" Marik whined.

"Well we can't have him showing up now can we? And stop talking about my light, only I can bring him down not you!" Bakura said.  
  
Opening the door, the crept inside quietly. Tiptoeing to the bed, there eyes fell upon a sleeping Ryou. "He looks so gay" Marik said.

"Shut up" he said, hitting him in the stomach.

"Okay, okay, shit!" Marik whispered.  
  
But Ryou woke up. "What the-Yami? What are you doing here. . .with Marik?" he asked, all the color draining from his face.

"Are you fucking happy?" Bakura asked, and with one swift move, he grabbed the rod, and hit Ryou on the head, making him fall unconscious.

"I guess not" Marik said finally. Bakura looked at him.

"You guess what?" Bakura hissed at him.

"You asked if I was happy. . .so I said I guess not" Marik said.  
  
Staying calm, Bakura picked up Ryou, and they brought him back to the cave in the woods.  
  
"Okay, now that he's out of the way, all I have to do is act like Ryou, and when she's alone, you come in and so forth." he said, not wanting to say the plan all over again.

"Okay, and how will I know?" Marik asked.

"When you see us alone idiot!" Bakura hissed. "Let's go, she's probably at the hospital now" Bakura said.

"Ah, ah, ah, that's not the Ryou way" Marik taunted.

"We should walk down to the hospital and see if she's okay" Bakura said sweetly, to his disgust.

"Better, but you'll have to work on it" Marik laughed.

"I'll show you something to work on" Bakura threatened as they left for the hospital.

* * *

"Do you know when you'll be able to leave?" Kaiba asked her. Jessica shrugged. She had no idea. "I'll go find out" Kaiba said, and left. 

"Well I have to go, make sure Seren's okay" Joey said.

"And Yugi" Yami added.

"Well I guess we'll see you later then" Ishizu said. Jessica said goodbye to them and watched them leave.  
  
"If you can leave, want to go to the park?" Mokuba asked, still holding her hand tightly.

"Why not" she said sweetly. Kaiba came back soon after with the news.

"Okay, they said you can leave" Kaiba said.

"To the park?" Mokuba asked.

"Yeah, I just have to get clean clothes. . .I've been wearing that damned school uniform for about a week" she said.  
  
Stopping at the mansion, Jessica ran up the stairs and changed quickly into ark blue jeans and a light blue sweater, and headed downstairs. "Ready?" Jessica asked.

"Yep" Mokuba answered and they walked out the door, Kaiba with them.

* * *

Taking a seat at the park, Jessica watched Mokuba ran around and play with the other kids. "So. . .what happened that morning? You know, when you got caught," Kaiba asked. 

"Remember when I was telling you about Kyle? Well he lied, it was really Marik, and I was stupid enough to believe him" she sighed.

"Did he. . .do anything to you?" Kaiba asked.

"NO! Well almost. . .he just kissed me and stuff" she said, a little ashamed. "So anyway Joey was angry at me," Jessica said smirking.

"Why would the mutt be angry with you?" Kaiba asked confused.

"A certain someone said they were my boyfriend" Jessica said, blushing a little.

"Oh.about that, okay you see I wanted to go with you in the ambulance, and they wouldn't le us because we weren't family and-"

" So you don't want to be my boyfriend? Well at least there's Joey. . ." she trailed off.  
  
"NO WAY! I won't let you, your mine" he smirked. Jessica giggled.

"Oh yeah? Like to see you make me!" she said. Kaiba bent down towards her ear.

"Trust me.that won't take long" he whispered in her ear.

"Really Seto Kaiba well I have just one thing to say. . .bring it o-"

" I'm bored, can we leave" Mokuba said, unaware that he was interrupting something.

"Yeah, yeah" Kaiba said.  
  
"So, I guess I go back home eh?" Jessica said, a little disappointed.

"Well you don't have too" Kaiba smirked.

"Maybe another time, I have to see if my parents came home or not" Jessica said.

"Well we'll come and if they haven't you can come back with us" Kaiba said.

* * *

They reached her home about fifteen minutes later, and Jessica saw the lights on, so she figured they were home. "I guess there here," she said slowly, turning to face them. 

"Oh well, see you tomorrow then?" Kaiba asked.

"Sure, why not" Jessica smiled. They had a quick kiss, stopping when Mokuba made these noises.  
  
"Bye" she called sweetly before unlocking the front door and closing it. " Mom? Dad? I'm home!" Jessica yelled.

* * *


	14. Chapter 14: Guess Who's Back!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

----------------------------------

**A Girl With Attitude**

By: xx Jessica Malfoy xx

Chapter 14: Guess Who's Back!?!

----------------------------------

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**  
"Mom? Dad? I'm home" Jessica called out to them. She threw her stuff to the side, and locked the door when it hit her. If her parents were home they would of known her being in the hospital, they would of visited, they weren't home, but who was.  
  
It was to late to pretend she was not home; she had stupidly called out to them. She cursed herself. She could hear moving around in the kitchen, the person was waiting for her. She slowly and quietly slid back on her shoes, and went to unlock the door. There was a soft click. She slowly opened the door, and was now face to face with Marik.  
  
She slammed the door and locked it again and ran towards the kitchen to try and sneak out the back, obviously forgetting about the noises she heard. Entering the kitchen, she banged into someone. She fell back, rubbing her eyes. She bravely looked up and there was Bakura. She jumped to her feet quickly and stupidly ran upstairs.  
  
She slammed her door and locked it. Breathing hard, she had to figure something out quick. She jumped when she heard them banging loudly on the door. Telling her to open up and they wouldn't hurt her. Not believing them she ran to her dresser and picked up the phone. Dead. They thought of everything she cried inside her head. "Now what do I do?" She asked herself out loud.  
  
"You give me the fucking bracelet," Marik yelled at her, breaking the door down.

"Never" she said, trying her best to hide her fears.

"Women, I don't have time for this, now give it to me, or I will kill you and take it" he yelled at her, getting closer. She backed away into the wall, and he laughed. "No one is here to save you girl, now you can give me the bracelet and you will be mine or I kill you and take it, I'll just find another woman" he said smirking evilly.  
  
"Where's Bakura?" she asked trying to make him change his mind about the bracelet and maybe forget about it.

"I have no clue, now stop talking and give me the bracelet woman" he yelled at her. She had nothing. She didn't know what to do, she wasn't stronger then him and she couldn't duel him because she didn't duel.  
  
He was now in front of her, about a cm or two away from her face. "Give. Me. The. Bracelet" he said breaking it down for her. She shook her head.

"Never" she hissed at him. That earned her a hard slap in the face.

"I'm not just one of your stupid friends, learn to not talk back, especially when your in the position you are in now.but you could make it up to me" he said moving his hands up and down her arm. She shrugged him off quickly, glaring at him.

"Don't touch me," she growled, making Marik smirk.  
  
"You leave her alone!" they heard a voice say. Marik faced him and smirked. Their plan was going into action. "I said leave her alone" Bakura yelled loudly.

"Ryou? God thank you! Help me Ryou" she cried, trying to get to him, but Marik grabbed her by the wrist.

"And if I don't?" Marik said.  
  
Bakura smirked. The girl was falling for it, pathetic. "You don't even want to know" Bakura said, trying to keep his face serious.

"Oh please" Marik laughed at the Yami's attempt to act like Ryou, it was funny. Marik purposely loosened his grip on the girl, giving her enough power to get away from him and manage her way beside Ryou.  
  
"Shit" Marik said, pretending to be angry. Bakura turned to Jessica.

"I have a plan, but I'll need your bracelet" he said, putting on a nervous face. Jessica hesitated. "I'll give it back, I need it, there's a power I can use in it and it will send him to the shadow realm" Ryou added.

"Well why don't you tell me what to do" she said.

"Because there's not enough time" Bakura said, almost losing it.  
  
Jessica looked at Ryou, not sure what to do. She looked back at the golden bracelet around her wrist. She slowly took it off, and handed it to him. "I give my bracelet to you, Ryou" she said softly and handed it to him. Bakura ripped it out of her hands when she was done the sentence and laughed evilly.  
  
"Women are so stupid sometimes aye Marik?" Bakura laughed.

"Yes they are, but I'll still use her as my queen" he said grabbing her wrist.

"You little fuckers" she hissed at them, getting another cold slap from Marik.

"Ah, ah, ah, you may be my queen but you have no right to talk to me like that" Marik laughed.

"So now where do we go? Should we go get the puzzle and Egyptian god card?" Bakura asked.  
  
Marik thought about it. "No, we don't need it now, we can go tomorrow or the day after. Right now I need to spend the night with my new toy. . .you know I will need a son. . .can you give me a son?" he laughed.

"I will give you nothing," she hissed at him.

"That's where your wrong love," he said.

"Where do we go tonight? No back to the cave I hope" Bakura said.

"No I have another place, my boat," he said.  
  
"And where is this boat?" Bakura asked.

"Its at the harbor, well leave the shore so she can't escape" he said. He bent beside her ear and whispered "And no one will be there to interrupt us, and hear your screams" he laughed. They both walked out the house, dragging Jessica behind.  
  
She had started screaming for help, so Marik used his rod to silence her. In her brain she was furious! How the hell was she going to get out of this one? And how were the others going to know where she was? She thought angrily.  
  
About a half hour later, they arrived at the boat; Marik gave the girl to the rare hunters.

"Bring her to my room and make sure no one goes in or comes out" Marik hissed. They men nodded and took the girl. They threw her into the room, and she fell flat on her face. She felt the boat start to move and she ran to the small round window.

"Someone help me," she whispered softly.

* * *

Kaiba had just tucked in Mokuba and went to his office. He was glad that it was all over, and that he had finally found that one special girl to spend the rest of his life with. He worked on his computer till about nine o'clock when he realized that he couldn't work any more.  
  
Something else was on his mind: Jessica. He picked up the phone and dialed her number. No answer. So he tried again. When she didn't pick up, Kaiba got worried, so he threw on his coat and headed to her house. He was there a few minutes later and he got out of the car.  
  
The lights were still on, and then he noticed the door, it was wide open. He ran into the house quickly. "Jessica?" he screamed. Nothing. He ran up the stairs and into her room. Her room looked a little messed up and her door was broken. He ran for the phone to call the others to tell them of her disappearance.  
  
But the phone was dead. Running out the house, he was back in his limo. He decided he would go and see Yami.  
  
Yami heard banging on the door, and he slowly got up and answered it. "Kaiba what are you doing here?" Yami asked. 

"I called Jessica and there was no answer so I went to go see her, and she's gone Yami! She's gone" Kaiba yelled.

"Do you know what happened?" Yami asked, letting Kaiba inside.

"I have no clue, but I have an idea I might be those two again" Kaiba hissed.

"Well I'll call Ryou, maybe Bakura's home" Yami said.  
  
He dialed the number, and like Jessica no answer. "No answer, lets go get the others" Yami said hanging up the phone.

"Okay" Kaiba said and they were back in the limo. They picked up Joey and Ishizu and then headed to a little coffee shop.  
  
"So why are we here? I was watching a movie with my sister" Joey said angrily.

"And I was doing work in the museum" Ishizu said.

"Look Jessica is missing and so is Ryou" Yami said.

"I don't know what happened" Kaiba said.

"WHAT?" Joey yelled, making head turn.

"Calm down mutt" Kaiba hissed.  
  
"What do we do now? We have no idea where they are" Ishizu said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Do you think their back at the cave?" Joey said.

"I don't know but we should check just to be safe" Kaiba said.

"Wow you agree with me?" Joey said surprised.

"No I just think they could be stupid enough to bring her back" Kaiba said.  
  
"Okay do we go tonight? Or do we start the search tomorrow morning?" Ishizu asked.

"TONIGHT" Yami and Kaiba yelled together.

"Okay, okay, so were going to the cave? I hope someone remembers the order, because this time we have no item to guide us through all those paths" Ishizu said.

"I remember" Kaiba said.

"Great, lets get going" Yami said.  
  
Taking their coffees they headed out to the woods and to the cave, with no idea what will happen.

* * *


	15. Chapter 15: What the? Ryou

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

---------------------------------------

**A Girl With Attitude**

Chapter Fifteen: What the Ryou?

By: xx Jessica Malfoy xx

---------------------------------------

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

****  
  
Like before they went threw the woods, taking the same path they did before. They could tell they were getting close because the path was starting to disappear. " Well this was expected" Kaiba hissed as the same branch hit him in the face. They were at the cave and inside quickly, this time with no distractions, so it didn't take them long.  
  
What did take them long was when they got to the first fork path. "Which way? I don't remember anything," Joey said, scratching his head. 

"Well now what do we do? What happens if we go through the wrong path? We have no idea what's there, remember were dealing with two sick people. . .wait Kaiba you said you knew the path!" Yami said angrily.

"Well I thought I knew" Kaiba answered him.  
  
"Yami, Kaiba, my millennium necklace can see the past, our past shows the right route, so all I have to do is go into the pass, wait a second" she said.

"We don't have a second," Kaiba hissed at her angrily. Rolling her eyes, she went to look at the past.  
  
A minute or tow later she was back to the present. "Okay it's left, left, right and left" she said finally. So going through the right paths they made it safely. They opened the door that was once guarded by two rare hunters and in they went.

"Be careful, we don't know who's here," Yami whispered to them.

"Okay well, there's two doors, one was where we went to duel and the other, only god knows, so since there is four of us, lets split and meet back here in twenty minutes, got it?" Kaiba said.

"Can I be with Yami?" Joey asked stupidly.

"Yes you can be with your precious Yami!" Kaiba hissed, grabbing Ishizu's wrist, pulling her through the right door.  
  
"Well I guess we go left eh?" Joey said scratching the back of his head.

"Yes Joey, let's go now" Yami said opening the left door. They had taken the other door last time, so they had no idea what to expect. Entering the new room, the walls lighted by candles, they made out three rooms. They took the first door to the right.  
  
Opening the door, all they saw was darkness. So Yami walked out, grabbed a candle and re-entered the room. A bedroom. The room was large, in the middle was a king-sized bed. The covers were a silky blood red color and matching pillows. There were two little tables on each side of the bed and a candlestick, unlit. Walking more along the sides of the room, there was an oak dresser and chair, ad that was about all that the room had, nothing else. "Well nothing here Joey, let's go to the next room" Yami said.

"Okay" Joey said and followed him out.  
  
The next room was on the middle left. It was dark like the last, so Yami continued holding the candlestick. The room was colder then the last, he could see his breath. There was a bed in the middle of the room, a dresser and a chair in the corner. Stepping closer he could see the beds blankets were thrown all over the bed, as if someone was moving furiously around, he growled as the thoughts went through his mind as to what could of happened.  
  
"Nothing here either Yami" Joey said, taking a look around.

"Fine, we have one more room before we head back" Yami growled lightly before stepping out.  
  
They entered the last room, all the way at the back and tried opening the door. "Its locked" Yami said.

"Do ya think she's in there?" Joey asked him.

"Maybe, never know" Yami whispered to him.

"So what do we do?" Joey asked.

"Jessica are you in there?" Yami yelled. Silence.

"Well I guess that-"

"Shh! Hear that?" Yami said. Joey listened for a while, until he heard moving from the other side.

"I hear it Yami" Joey whispered back.  
  
Yami thought for a while, thinking how he could open the door, not an idea hit him. "Joey, do you have your wallet?" Yami asked him.

"Yeah, what do you want that for? I have no money dude," Joey said.

"No not for money, I want your school I.D photo" Yami hissed.

"Oh." Joey said. He took out his wallet and handed him I.D card.  
  
Taking the card away, Yami slid it through the door and with a soft click, the door slowly opened. Giving back the card to Joey, he entered to the dimly lit room. They looked around the room, and saw a small figure in the bed. "Jessica is that you?" Yami cried, running towards the bed. "What the. . .Ryou?" Yami said.  
  
There in the bed, laid a pale looking Ryou. Tape around his mouth, hands and feet tied down. Yami and Joey undid the ropes and ripped the tape off his mouth so he could speak. "What the hell are you doing here?" Joey asked.

* * *

Walking through the right door was nothing, it only lead them to where they dueled the last time and after taking a quick search, there was nothing or no one in sight, so Kaiba and Ishizu decided to head back.  
  
"You think we should go see what their up too?" Ishizu asked him. 

"No, lets just wait they can't be much longer" Kaiba said back to her. Moments later Yami, Joey and Ryou appeared. "What the hell is the little shit doing here?" Kaiba growled.

"We found him all tied up" Joey chuckled.

"Does he know anything?" Ishizu asked Yami.  
  
Yami shook his head. "All he remembers is waking up and Bakura and Marik there, fighting and that's all he remembers, he just woke up an hour or so ago" Yami said.

"You are so worthless" Kaiba yelled at him.

"Where else would they go with her? Somewhere nobody would be around" Ishizu thought out loud.

"And where is that? You are his sister!" Kaiba yelled.  
  
"Stop yelling, were just wasting time, lets leave, there is nothing here. We'll just have to search for her! I mean Marik won't leave without the go cards and puzzle, he'll be back, I'm sure of it" Yami said.

"So were just suppose to sit and wait? I don't think so" Kaiba said.

"What else can we do Kaiba?" Ishizu asked him angrily.  
  
Kaiba said nothing, just answered with a cold glare. "Well fine then, lets get out of here" Kaiba said finally. The four followed him out the cave and back to Domino city.

* * *

"Someone help me" she whispered softly, looking out the window. Right now she felt like the stupidest person in the world. Twice! Twice she fell for it, damn she was an idiot, and on top of it all they have my bracelet, were in trouble, big trouble she thought sadly.  
  
She walked away from the window, and took a look around the room. There was a bed with blood red covers and a table with chairs and on the left was a dresser. There was a small bathroom that had a small shower and toilet. She walked back to the dresser and opening it were t-shirts and pants. Grabbing one of each she headed to the bathroom closed the door and locked it.  
  
It had been a while since her last shower and she felt so dirty. She took off her close till she stood nude and turned the shower on. Stepping in, she felt the warm water hit her skin, washing the dirt away. Taking the shampoo, she put some into her hand, and set the bottle back before washing her hair. She then conditioned it. When she felt her hair was clean enough, she washed her body. She scrubbed hard everywhere. Done being clean, she closed the taps and stepped out of the shower.  
  
She dried herself down and put on the clothes she had gotten from before and walked out of the bathroom. Happy that she was still alone, Jessica threw her dirty clothes to the side and laid on the bed. The covers wrapped around her body, she slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
That was until she heard footsteps stop outside her door, which woke her up completely. Her body froze on spot as she heard whispers on the other side. She heard footsteps fade away, and the door open. She closed her eyes, trying to sleep, hoping it will make the person leave her alone, to sleep, or try to that is. "I know your not sleeping so open your eyes" she heard Marik say. So she opened them.  
  
She looked into his lavender eyes, they looked evil. "You washed, very good" he said with a smirk. Why did I have to wash? She thought furiously. Marik pulled the blanket off her body and frowned. "I didn't think you would look in the dresser, thought you would be nude" he sad sadly. Jessica tried to pull the blanket back on her small boy, but Marik wouldn't let her.  
  
"Oh well, it doesn't matter, it's not like they will be staying on you for much longer" Marik said seductively to her.

* * *


	16. Chapter 16: Stolen Innocence

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**-------------------------**

**A Girl With Attitude**

By: xx Jessica Malfoy xx

Chapter Sixteen: Stolen Innocence

**-------------------------**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

****

"Oh well, it doesn't matter, it's not like they will be staying on you for much longer" Marik said seductively to her. He smirked when he saw her eyes go wide.

"W-what's that suppose to m-mean?" she asked, even though she knew the answer, but she would do any thing she could to prolong it, and maybe, someone would come to her help.  
  
"Don't act stupid girl, you know very well what I mean," he said putting his rod down on the table, his eyes never leaving her.

"Sorry, I don't" she said quickly, moving to the other side of the bed to get off. Marik laughed at her attempts to try and get away.

"You can't escape me women, the doors are locked, were in the middle of the sea, so where are you going to run to? The bathroom?" he laughed at her.  
  
He was right. She had nowhere to run, even if she did scream, who would come and help her? Bakura? Yeah right! And the mind slaves wouldn't even dare come into the room she thought. But she wouldn't just give in, show him how weak she was, she'd die trying to stop him from whatever his mind was thinking of.  
  
"Maybe I will go in the bathroom" she said angrily to him.

"Please don't make me use the rod, I would much rather you experience it" he said seductively to her. Jessica wanted to throw up right there.

"Stay away from me, I'm warning you," she said.

"What are you going to do? But your attempts are cute" he said walking towards her. Jessica ran to the bathroom and locked it.  
  
Marik rolled his eyes, and walked up to the locked door. "Women, my patience is running thin" he warned her. When she said nothing, he walked to where he left his rod and grabbed it. "Fine then I'll make you," he said.  
  
Jessica felt her body being taken over. She remembered this feeling. Not being able to stop it, she watched in fear as her hand went for the door and unlocked it. The door opened to show a annoyed Marik. "Follow Me," he told her. She felt herself get up and walk over to the bed. Marik laughed as she tried to make it stop. "You can't break free," he said.  
  
Seconds later, she was in the middle of the bed, scared at to what will happen next. Satisfied, Marik freed her, and put his rod back on the table before joining her on the bed. She felt his body on top of hers, making her shiver. "Get off of me" she said weakly. She knew he wouldn't, but she had to try.

"Don't worry women, you'll enjoy it, I promise," he whispered into her ear.  
  
Jessica tried to shove him off of her, but with one swift move, Marik held both of her hands with one hand. With his free hand, she felt him rip off her shirt. He kissed her hard on the lips for a while before going down her neck. She felt him kiss her neck, and little bites soon after.  
  
Jessica tried to kick him, but he had managed to pin her legs down so they wouldn't move either. She was helpless, she couldn't do anything to make him go away, or hurt him.  
  
She felt him pull off her shorts, leaving her in her undergarments. "Leave me alone" she whispered.

"Women stop begging for me to stop, it won't happen" he said. She felt his fingers crawl up her back and unhook her bra. He pulled it off. He smirked evilly at his new view. " Beautiful" she heard him whisper.  
  
Jessica couldn't take it anymore. She struggled, trying to break free of his grasp. "Let me go now!" she screamed trying to wiggle her way out. Marik simply grinned.

"Fine, if that's the way you want to play" he laughed. She knew what he was doing, he was going to tire her out, but she couldn't just lie there, she had to try and save her self from him.  
  
She had managed to get one hand free, and she punched him in the jaw. He simply rolled his eyes and grabbed it with his free hand. He waited for her to tire out, and he had a feeling it wouldn't be long.  
  
After awhile. Jessica did get tired from trying to get away. He was too strong for her, and even if she did get away, he would just use his rod. Jessica stopped struggling, she was too tired to fight back.she had let him win, and because of her weakness, he was going to have his way with her.  
  
"Done?" Marik asked when she stopped moving. Jessica glared at him angrily; it was all she could do. Marik smirked when she said nothing, and went back to have some fun. Marik kissed her hard on the mouth, shoving his tongue in her mouth, tasting every part of her mouth. . .

* * *

She felt him pull out of her, and kissed the tears that had fallen. He then laid beside her, breathing hard. He turned his head and looked at her shaking body, tears still falling from her eyes. He pulled her to him, and chuckled as she tried to pull away from him. "Women, stop it" he said "Or I'll do it again," he added. Jessica immediately stopped.  
  
She felt him pull her to him, and held her, stroking her back. "It's over.you can stop crying.it always hurts the first time" he said trying to make her better. But it only made things worse. Slowly she fell asleep.

* * *

Morning soon came and the morning light shown through the Kaiba mansion. Kaiba sat down in his living room, Yami, Joey, Ishizu and Ryou sitting away from him. He looked angry. Kaiba had a feeling something bad was happening at it sickened him that he couldn't do anything.  
  
Neither of them knew where she was, they didn't even have a clue as to where she could be, all they could do though was sit and wait. Mokuba soon walked in sleepily, and he could feel the tension in the room. He went and sat on his favorite chair and turned on the t.v. He had no clue what was happening.  
  
"So why are you all here?" he asked flipping the channels. 

"Okay." Mokuba said when no one answered. When nothing was on he turned off the television. "Are you going to come and eat Seto?" Mokuba asked his brother. Seto looked up at his brother and shook his head. "What about you guys?" he asked. He watched them all shake there heads.  
  
Mokuba left the room and a few minutes was back with some toast. When he was done he got up and walked over to the phone. "Who are you calling Mokuba?" Kaiba asked his younger brother.

"Jessica, you guys are boring, she's always fun, maybe she'll want to play with me" Mokuba said picking up the paper with her number on it and began to dial.  
  
"She's not home" Kaiba barely said to his brother.

"What do ya mean?" Mokuba asked hanging up the phone.

"She's gone little one, it seems my brother went back for her" Ishizu said sadly.

"No." Mokuba barely said before going to hug his brother. "Why are you just sitting here? Go look for her" Mokuba said angrily.

"We can't, we don't have any idea where she is" Joey said.

"So you just stop? Call the police or something" Mokuba said.

"He's right.we should be looking for her," Yami said.

"Yeah? And where do we look Yami?" Kaiba yelled at him.

"Well its better then sitting here and doing nothing" Yami yelled back.  
  
"Can we please stop fighting? This is not the time to fight" Ishizu said.

"So do we go and look?" Joey asked. "Yes.lets. Kaiba this time go with Yami" Ishizu said. He nodded and got up.

"What about me?" Mokuba asked.

"I want to help look for her" he added. "Mokuba I don't have time for this" Kaiba said. Mokuba gave his puppy dog eyes. "Fine, but only because I don't have time to argue" Kaiba said angrily.  
  
Mokuba held his brother's hand tightly as they left the mansion. 

"I'll go this way, you guys go this way" Ishizu replied pointing to opposite directions. They all nodded and went on their way.

* * *


	17. Chapter 17: Dirty! Dirty! Dirty!

Disclaimer: I Do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!!! But like I said I'm taking it one step at a time! OMG! I don't think I can do it!!!!  
  
Therapist: Yes you can! One day at a time!  
  
Mariks-girl1: I'll try, but I'm not making any promises. ~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
Hey peeps, what's up? Okay.lol anyways, I've decided to spend most of my time working on this story, because A. It's my first story and favorite. B. Writing four other stories at the same time gets confusing! So I'm going to work and finish this story faster then the others, so sorry if the other fics don't get updated in a while! I'm sure some of you understand? And if you don't.well I don't care! JK! I do care!!! Anyways, I made my goal of one hundred reviews! I'm like the happiest person ever! Actually I never thought neither of my stories would even come close to that number.and then I see some stories that are in the thousands, which I won't even lie, I'm jealous! I don't think I could ever reach that many reviews! Anyways I'm going to stop babbling on, and hope you like it, enjoy!  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
Chapter 17: Dirty, Dirty, Dirty!  
  
Jessica woke up, to her delight, alone. But it didn't change anything. She was still raped, forced to do something she didn't want, to feel the things she didn't want to feel. She woke up with pains between her legs, and it felt like they could never go away. Jessica found herself jump every time she heard footsteps outside her door, she was scared it was Marik, she was scared it was another man.  
  
She got out of the bed, the bed that had taken away her purity, the bed that was filled with memories of sadness, hate, disgust and anger. She loathed Marik, how she loathed him. She wanted him hurt, to feel the pain he had put her through, and then after it all he had the nerve to tell her not to cry, that bastard she thought furiously.  
  
She made her way to the bathroom slowly and locked the door, locking the door was like her only defense, and in Mariks eyes, a pathetic one. But it helped a little; it protected her from the bed that brought the angry memories of last night. Jessica never wanted to go near another man again, she had led herself to believe all men are like that, and she wanted them all to disappear from her life.  
  
She turned on the shower, and got in. She turned the water on the hottest in would go. She felt like she needed the pain, and in a way, the pain felt good to her. She grabbed the soap an a wash cloth and started to wash her already red body. She scrubbed her body roughly, trying to get the feeling of dirtiness to go away, but it wouldn't. She still felt dirty, like she would never ever be clean again.  
  
While washing, she saw the dried blood between her legs. The bastard had gone into her so hard I must of bleed she thought bitterly, scrubbing hard on her left arm. It felt like she had been washing hours, and she would of stayed longer if the hot water would of not run out. Closing the water, she walked out and looked herself in the mirror.  
  
She was still thin, probably thinner, her creamy skin vanished now, she was left to look at a pale white body, except for now. It was red. Looking at her body, she could still see the dirt on her body. She cursed herself for missing so many spots. She continued to look at her body, and it made fresh tears fall from her eyes.  
  
She was ugly. She was an ugly, dirty girl. Who would even love her? Or want to rape her for that matter? She kept asking herself over and over again. She shook her head in disgust. She was nothing, she had nothing, and she would always be a nothing.  
  
Towel wrapped tightly around her, she slowly unlocked the door, she opened it a crack, no one. She ran across the room to the dresser. She grabbed two, three t-shirts and shorts, pants and a sweater. Running back to the bathroom, she locked the door. She dressed herself in all that she had grabbed. She wanted to cover herself, to hide her body from the world. To pretend like she was never touched.  
  
All dressed up, she walked out of the bathroom and to the small window. They were still out in the sea, and didn't look close to land. Fear struck her body, was he planning on doing it again? NO she thought angrily. Not again, not again, not again! She cried sadly. She heard footsteps stop at her door, and she turned around to face the one entering her room  
  
Marik. That bastard she thought. He had his evil smirk on his face and a tray, with food. She watched him walk to a table and take a seat in one of the two chairs. " I had a feeling you would take a shower, most women do, well I brought food, come and eat" he said. His voice sounded casual, and it sickened her. He acted as if he did nothing wrong.  
  
" I'm not hungry," she hissed at him, surprised at her tone she had used on him. " Women, come here now" he ordered. Slowly she walked over to the table and took a seat. She watched him hand over some food to her, and begin to eat his own food. She didn't touch her food though.  
  
" Why aren't you eating? You need your strength, the way you gave up so easily last night shows," Marik said taking a bite out of his bread. Jessica didn't move, she didn't take her eyes off him, apart of her wanted to eat, but the other part was scared, scared that if she took her eyes off him for one second, he would do something.  
  
" Fine don't eat, I don't care," he said grabbing some of her food. " Women, you won't be able to ignore me forever, when I rule the world, you will be by my side, and I expect respect!" he told her. " Did you hear me?" he growled at her. " Y-yes" she whispered, fighting the tears that threatened to fall from her face.  
  
Marik saw this, making him chuckle. " Going to cry? That's all you women do, cry. You fail a test, cry, get slapped, you cry," he said watching her. He wanted her to cry, it made him feel better, the fact that he could get to her so easily.  
  
" I won't cry, don't worry about it," she said angrily to him. " There's the feistiness I love about you," he said caressing her cheek. Jessica immediately pulled away from the touch. She didn't want to be touched, not be him or anyone of the opposite sex. " Still angry about last night? Oh well I'm sure you'll get over it" he said.  
  
Marik got up from the table, and went beside Jessica. She stopped breathing, he was too close to her, she wanted to run away, but stopped when she realized there was nowhere to run too. He kneeled beside her, and cupped her chin, forcing her to look into his lavender eyes.  
  
He kissed her hard, making her whimper in fear. He pulled back, and looked at her. " You hate me now, but one day, I'll be all you have, the only one to talk too, to do anything for that matter, and you'll start to like me okay? And if you hate Marik, just pretend me to be Kyle" he said, kissing her on the forehead before grabbing the tray and leaving her in the room alone.  
  
Now she let the tears fall. Was he right? Would that happen to her? Probably, what were the others going to do? They have her bracelet, their powerless to Marik and Bakura. Jessica laid her head down on the table and cried.  
  
She cried for anger, sadness, and mostly for herself, and what she should do about it all.  
  
~*~  
  
Marik closed the door and walked down the hall of the boat. He entered the kitchen and threw the tray down, making rare hunters jump. " She still crying?" Bakura asked taking a bite out of his apple. Marik glared at him angrily. " Yes she is" Marik said, a smirk forming on his lips. " You really are that bad in bed aren't you?" Bakura taunted his friend.  
  
Ignoring the question, Marik took a seat at the table. " So when do we go back to Domino?" Bakura asked, breaking the silence between the two. " In a while, lets scare them first, you know?" Marik grinned. " Yeah I know, but their also not stupid, and they have Kaiba." Bakura trailed off.  
  
" It doesn't matter, we wait, we'll look too desperate, listen, we can wait a few more days, besides I'm sure you can wait for your fun" Marik said. " I'm sure you can wait for your fun" Bakura mocked his friend. " No I can't wait! I want to show that pharaoh a thing or two" Bakura hissed.  
  
" Do you have the bracelet?" Marik asked, ignoring another one of his absurd questions. " Of course I have it, I wouldn't lose it, what o you take me for?" Bakura growled, taking the bracelet out of his right pocket. Taking a small look at it, he slipped it on his wrist and examined it. " You look gay" Marik chuckled.  
  
Bakura took the bracelet off immediately and put it back in his pocket. " I didn't look gay" Bakura said once more before finishing the apple into his mouth.  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
HELLO! YAY! I'm done chapter 17! Anyways I hope you loved it, and I'm really sorry there was no Kaiba, Ishizu, Ryou, Joey or Yami!!! There still looking around Domino and I didn't want to bore you with them searching various places am I right? Oh well! Anyways remember the hundredth reviewer thing? Okay well I'm not to sure, who it is, but it's one of these two, so you two can fight for the cake or share it, it's up to you.lol, okay so here they are!!  
  
And the hundredth reviewer is.  
  
Animefangirl2 and Raine Jaganshi!!! So what are you guys going to do, share or fight for it?  
  
Marik: FIGHT!!!!  
  
Sorry about him.anyways!! To all who reviewed chapter 16, I give you the biggest hug in the world!!!!!  
  
Okay so that's over with.lol.anyways I really hope you enjoyed it, and the next chapter will have some of the others in it okay? Anyways till next time my friends!!!!  
  
PS- OMG! You are so lucky I didn't update before I saw your review, I uploaded it, and then your review pops up, so I had to remove it to give you a note!!!  
  
HEY ISIRI!!!! Thanks for your review; I always love getting one from you!!!! You are like the reviewer I wait for before I upload!!! And thanks to your sister too!!! Kiko is it? If I'm wrong, then I give you all the rights to yell at me!!! Anyways thanks for the Pendent Of Courage!!!! I feel so special now!!! Anyways thank you so much for your review, and don't forget to update your own stories!!!! Bye bye!!!  
  
~*~ 


	18. Chapter 18: Oceans View!

Disclaimer: Guess what? You wouldn't guess this in a million years! Ready? I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I know its very hard to believe and all. ~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
Hey peeps!! What is up? Lol! Where did that come from? Anyways I'm hyper, which is seriously not good, especially when I'm writing a story like this.I mean I don't want you people to start hating this fic because of my hyper ness! Okay so here is chapter 18! And I hope you will like this chapter very, very, very much! Enjoy! ~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
Chapter 18: Oceans View!  
  
Joey and Ishizu had been looking for a good three hours and found nothing. They had checked the mall, alleys and anywhere Marik would think of going. Ishizu knew well enough that he wouldn't go to a hotel, or anywhere where there was a lot of people, he would go somewhere well hidden, somewhere no one would find him.  
  
" So what do we do? We looked everywhere on our part, and no sign of her, should we go find the others?" Joey asked. " Yes I know Joseph, well since there is nothing for us to do, we should go look for them" Ishizu said sadly.  
  
They walked in silence for the most part of the way. Neither had much to say at all. They were almost at Kaiba mansion, when they heard little Mokuba's voice from afar. " This way" Joey said to the right.  
  
They followed the way till they met up with a frustrated Kaiba and a pissed off Yami and a sad Mokuba. " Did you find anything?" Ishizu asked running up to Kaiba. " Nothing at all. What about you and Wheeler?" Kaiba asked her. " Nothing I am afraid, what do we do?" Ishizu asked. " Well if you want you can come over and eat supper with us" Mokuba asked.  
  
The gang looked at Kaiba waiting for a nod or so before they would accept. Kaiba slowly nodded and they accept. They were sitting outside on the patio eating the hamburgers and fries the maid had brought. They sat in silence as they ate, eyes watching the ocean view in front of them.  
  
" The sunset looks beautiful" Ishizu said, breaking the silence. " Yeah it is, I love to look at it" Mokuba said taking a huge bite from his burger. Yami though, decided not to partake on the little conversation about sunsets. His mind was somewhere else, so was Kaiba's he thought taking a quick glance at him.  
  
Yami's eyes left Kaiba and slowly went back to the ocean view, just in time to see the sun go down when he noticed something. You wouldn't have seen it from just a glace; you would have to be starring there for a while to actually see it. Yami got up and walked as far as he could. There out in the sea was a boat.  
  
" You guys see that?" Yami asked the gang. Mokuba walked up to Yami and looked where he was pointing. " Yeah, a boat, it was there yesterday" Mokuba said. " And does it look likes it's moved?" Yami questioned the little boy. " Well probably because of the water, but I haven't actually see it leave that area and go back" Mokuba said. " Do you know how long it's been out there?" Yami asked.  
  
Mokuba thought for a while before answering, he knew it was something important, and he didn't want to say something stupid or wrong. " It's been there 2 days. I saw it going there during the night, cause I couldn't sleep at all, you know bad dream," Mokuba said. " That's the night Jessica was missing." Kaiba said coming into the conversation. " Ishizu, does your brother have a boat by any chance?" Yami asked her.  
  
" Yes, I think he does.why?" she asked. She hadn't been paying much attention about boats and dreams. " Look over there, does that look like your brothers boat? Its been there for as long as Jessica's been gone" Yami said pointing to the boat. Ishizu got up and joined them.  
  
" How could I of not thought about it? That looks like his boat, should we go check it out?" Ishizu asked them. " And how do we do that? I don't own a boat" Ryou said. " Neither do I" Joey said. " Really you people aren't using your brains, I own one obviously!" Kaiba yelled at them. " Well let's get out of here, do you guys have any idea how long it will take to get there? It looks pretty far," Yami said.  
  
" We'll be there by morning" Kaiba said. " Then lets leave tomorrow morning Kaiba" Joey said. " They might not be there any more, we have to go tonight" Kaiba said. " Well aren't they going to do something if they see a boat? They do have a millennium item no?" Joey said. " Well we have to try you idiot! So let's go" Kaiba said grabbing his keys.  
  
The six of them walked off the patio and onto the deck where they got onto the beautiful boat. Kaiba started the engine and they were off through the night, the stars as their light.  
  
~*~  
  
Jessica had stopped crying for a while. She was tired of crying for herself! Now she was just angry. She looked out the only window in the room, and saw nothing but clear blue water. The shore was far off, so even if she did escape she couldn't swim there, Marik had made sure about that.  
  
She sighed. What a great way to start my life in Domino she thought angrily. And where the hell are my parents? She thought furiously. They were never there when she needed them, all they cared about was their traveling and work she thought.  
  
She pulled herself from the window and walked over to the bed. She laid down, covering her whole body tightly. She didn't want to be awake when Marik returned. She thought that if she was asleep, he would probably leave her alone. Barely asleep, she heard footsteps stop at her door. She heard a soft click from the lock and heard the door open.  
  
Marik walked over to the bed to find his new friend in bed sleeping. He bent down beside her and looked at her, making sure she was asleep. When she did nothing to show that she was awake, he kissed her pink lips and undressed till he was left in his black boxers.  
  
He slid into bed and didn't bother with Jessica. Yes he wanted her, but he didn't feel like fighting with her to get what he wanted, he would just wait till he actually needed it. Besides he could wait, they would have a long time to play.  
  
~*~  
  
On the other part of the world. A warmer climate then back in Domino, Japan. In Florida to be exact, were two people sitting on the warm beach, enjoying the sun.  
  
" So do you think Jessica is okay?" the woman asked. (AN: Her mother) " Yes dear, I'm sure she's fine, she's a big girl, she can take care of herself" the man said. (AN: Yep you guessed it, her dad) " I don't know, I just have a feeling you know?" she said sadly. " You always have a feeling dear" he said.  
  
" Calvin, I want to call our daughter," she said. " We'll call her later at the hotel, and you'll see she'll be fine" he said kissing his wife lightly on her tanned cheek. ~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
THEY ARE THE MOST stupidest parents alive lol! I know this chapter is short and it didn't do much, but it did a lot to me! Anyway I hope you liked it, and I would love it if you reviewed!!! Oh and Raine Jaganshi and Animefangirl2, I hope you had fun killing each other, and great to see you back alive, lol!! Anyways thanks to all who reviewed and all!!! I love you!  
  
Oh and ISIRI, just one question my friend, lol it's a stupid one, but whatever. Okay.lol.is Isiri your real name? Lol stupid I know! I looked at your bio and it doesn't say. Anyway could you please tell me it? if you don't want to, you don't have to. * Gets on her knees * Okay well apart from that, see ya when you update!  
  
PS- Okay people one question okay!! Just I need an answer because everywhere I look it says nothing. Okay I'm not the biggest fan of the show, but I will watch it when its on.Okay you know on DBZ or DBGT or whatever, lol, okay who is Paris???? I really want to know!! PLZ!! WHO IS PARIS? Its annoying me to no end! So if you could tell me when you review that would be great!  
  
~*~  
  
~*Mariks-girl1*~ 


	19. Chapter 19: Spotted

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh, never have, never will! ~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
Wow, this story keeps getting longer and longer eh? I thought it was going to end at like 13 chapters. Well this is important: I won't be updating my stories as much, because I want to finish this story and do it really well! Because I can't write 5 fics at the same time, oh well though! So this story will be updated frequently! YAY! Aren't you happy? Lol anyways I hope you like this chapter, enjoy! ~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
Chapter 19: Spotted  
  
They had left the shore, and were on their way to the boat. They had hoped that she was on it, that she wasn't hurt. They wanted to get rid of Marik and Bakura for good. People like them would never give up, ever.  
  
Mokuba and Joey slept on the couch. " I guess they are tired form all the running around?" Ishizu said. " Yes, I just hope my Yami is not acting stupid" Ryou said. " You know I really wish I could stand up to him, but he just frightens me with his threats and stuff" Ryou continued. " You know, if you got rid of the ring, then he would go to" Yami said.  
  
" I know that, but he will just come back, so how, some way, you've seen it! Remember duelist Kingdome? He found away" Ryou sad sadly. " Don't worry, we can help if you want" Ishizu said. " No that's okay" he said. He didn't want to bring people into this, it was his problem, and he would find a way out of it.  
  
As the night went on, everyone fell asleep, tired from everything. Except Kaiba. He refused to sleep; he stood outside on the boat, looking straight at the boat that they were now closer too. How he hoped she was okay there, that they hadn't hurt her in anyway.  
  
He refused to look away from the boat, scared that if he took his eyes off the boat for one second, something would happen and they would lose her all over again. Kaiba was starting to get pissed off now. Marik and Bakura were pushing it with him, and he didn't appreciate it one bit. He wished that she would of never gotten the bracelet, then they wouldn't be in this mess, and she would be safe from them and everything.  
  
Kaiba had been driving the boat all night, and into the morning. He heard the others waking up. " Hey Kaiba, you didn't sleep?" Yami asked yawning. " No, I have things to do and I had to watch the boat" Kaiba said, eyes fixed on the boat not far away. " Seto you should go to sleep, you need your rest" Mokuba said. " Mokuba" Kaiba warned. He didn't feel like going through this, not when they had more important things to do.  
  
" Is there any food on this boat?" Joey asked. " Is food all you care about?" Mokuba asked. " Most of the time, so do you?" he asked once again. " Of course we have food" Mokuba said going for the cooler. Opening it, he handed him some fruit. Which Joey threw down his throat.  
  
" Does he even chew? Or ever have?" Ishizu whispered. " I only seen it once, to impress some girl" Yami whispered back. " And what did the girl do?" Ishizu asked. " She called him a pig, he ate with his mouth open" Yami stated. " So now he doesn't do it, he figures a girl will love him for who he is" Yami added. " And s this girl an animal?" Ishizu laughed. " I have no clue" Yami said to her.  
  
~*~  
  
Jessica and Marik laid sleeping in the bed when they heard a banging at the door, making Jessica jump a mile, and Marik yell. " Who the hell is banging on the door?" Marik yelled. " Its Bakura, hurry up" Bakura yelled through the door. Marik got off the bed and opened the door to his friend.  
  
" What the hell did you want?" Marik growled. " Come and see this!" Bakura hissed. " Okay, just a second I have to go and get my keys-" " It doesn't matter, where is she going to run to? Just threaten her," Bakura hissed. Marik turned around and walked over to the girl. " If I come back and your not here, I swear you will regret it forever" he hissed. She slowly nodded and watched him walk out the door, slamming it behind him.  
  
" Well what?" Marik said, following Bakura outside. Bakura said nothing, he simply just pointed out to sea. " See that? They found us and they are coming" Bakura said. Marik grinned as he saw the boat getting closer and closer. " Why are you grinning?" Bakura asked him angrily. " Because we can finally get rid of them, you have the bracelet?" Marik asked. " Yes I do" Bakura said pulling it from his right pocket.  
  
" Excellent, now we can duel one last time" Marik said. " No way! I refuse to duel them, he's the pharaoh, he always wins" Bakura yelled. " Well what do you propose we do? We need the puzzle and we need the Egyptian god cards, an dueling is the only way I see fit" Marik said. " There has t be another way," Bakura thought.  
  
~*~  
  
When the door slammed shut, Jessica got off her bed and went for the door. Her hand on the handle, she stopped. Even if she did get away, she had nowhere to run. She sighed as she walked towards the bathroom to take a shower. She stopped when she heard noise. It wasn't coming from their boat though, someone else's.  
  
Jessica ran to her little window, and sure enough there was a boat. They were really close to them, so she could see people standing on the boat. Squinting her eyes, she managed to see Yami's pointy hair. She jumped up and down with happiness. They had found her.  
  
So this time she exited the room. She walked silently through the halls till she saw the stairs that would bring her on top. Slowly she walked up the stairs. She could hear Marik and Bakura arguing. She slowly inched her way to the opposite end of the boat. She hid herself behind the few-boxed Marik had left there, and waited till the others would arrive.  
  
Boy were they in for a surprise, she no longer had the bracelet, and that would only make it harder for them. " That little Bitch is gone," Marik hissed, hitting Bakura on the head. " I told you I should of locked the door," he growled. Jessica took a deep breath. She didn't want them to find her; she knew he wasn't joking when he told her what would happen if she left.  
  
" So, just use your item then, control her and make her come to you" Bakura said rubbing the back of his head. " Fine, I will" Marik said taking out his rod. " Come here" he said, taking control of her body. Jessica felt herself being lifted up, as she slowly walked towards Marik.  
  
" You stupid bitch, when will you learn? You can't hide from me," Marik said giving her a hard slap on the face. His foot was about to kick her in the stomach when something made him stop. " If you touch her again, I will kill you" Marik heard someone say. He turned around to be faced with Kaiba, Yami, Joey, Ishizu, Mokuba and Ryou.  
  
" Well I see you found my light" Bakura said standing beside Marik. " Yes we did" Ishizu said angrily. Mokuba ran past Marik and Bakura and kneeled beside Jessica. He hugged her tightly. " Its okay Jess, you'll be fine-" " Stay away from me" she cried pushing him away from her. She didn't want to be touched by a man, even if he was just a child.  
  
Being touched only brought back memories of Marik. " Jessica it's me Mokuba" Mokuba said trying to approach her again. " I said stay away," she cried. " What did you do to her?" Yami yelled. He knew something was up, she loved Mokuba, and she wouldn't push him away. " I didn't do anything to her that she didn't like" Marik said innocently." Did you?" Marik turned to Bakura.  
  
" Well the only thing I did was take away her bracelet" Bakura said showing the gang. " She would never give it to you!" Kaiba growled. " Oh but she did" Marik laughed. " Leave her be Mokuba" Ishizu said watching as Mokuba inched closer, asking what was wrong.  
  
Mokuba got up and walked over to Ishizu. " What could have happened to her that would make her hate me?" Mokuba asked sadly. " Its not what you did Mokuba, what they did" she said. " Give her to us now!" Kaiba ordered. " We don't have to do anything, now we want the dammed puzzle and god cards" Marik said.  
  
" I will give you nothing" Yami growled. " Oh yeah?" Marik said. He turned around at Jessica and kicked her hard in the ribs, making her cry out in pain. " You were saying?" Marik asked. " We'll duel you for her and the bracelet" Yami told him. " No we will not duel, we'll do something else" Bakura said. " And what might that be?" Joey asked.  
  
" Me and Yami will switch decks and each pick a card, the winner is the one with the strongest card, okay?" Bakura said. " Fine, but its not fair if we use the god cards so they don't count" Yami said. Bakura laughed. " Yes they count, so its either that or." Bakura looked at Marik. Getting the idea, Marik kicked her in the face. Jessica eyes fell shut as the world around her went black.  
  
" Well that got rid of her crying" Marik stated. " Fine, the god cards stay" Yami said. " Deal, and lets make this more interesting, the loser is sent to the shadow realm" Bakura said. Yami nodded in agreement and took out his deck and shuffled it a few times before handing it to Bakura. Bakura did the same, and handed him his deck. Bakura put on the bracelet and choose a card, not looking at it.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Yami picked a card. ~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
Hmmmm I wonder what card they got? Well you'll have to wait till I update, which will either be Tuesday or Wednesday! So anyway, please review this chapter, never know, I might update earlier if I'm motivated enough.  
  
PS- ISIRI!! I found out who Paris was, she's Valese or something like that! She's Gotens girlfriend! So now you know! Anyways that its and I'm still waiting for you to update, don't make me get Marik.  
  
PSS- Emily10!!! If you sell it, the bottle, then you're selling it to me! Lol! DON"T SELL IT! You would have to e crazy to sell it! Who wants it? How much are they willing to pay you? Lol! I WILL DOUBLE IT! Oh, but if I were you, I wouldn't sell it!  
  
~*~  
  
~*Mariks-girl1*~ 


	20. Chapter 20: The Better Card

Disclaimer: I Do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, and probably never will. ~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
Hello and welcome to chapter 20! Also thanks to all who reviewed this story, I love you to death! Anyways all I have to say is that my birthday is in 2 days, and guess what the cool part of it is? It's the same day as Kaiba! Isn't that so cool? Lol! Well probably not to you guys, but oh well! Anyways I guess I'll start this chapter, enjoy! ~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
Chapter 20: The Better Card  
  
Ryou watched Yami pull the card that would determine their fate. Neither had looked at their card. Ryou prayed in his head that Yami would turn out to be the victor of this, so then their lives would all go back to normal and all their worries would go away.  
  
Please let him win Ryou thought. " You want who to win child?" A voice said from the back of his mind, making Ryou widen his eyes. " Who's there?" he ask cautiously. " Well I'm the women inside the bracelet," she said. " But I don't have the bracelet, Bakura does" Ryou stated, pointing to the white-heard man. " You are not Ryou Bakura?" she asked.  
  
" Yes I am," he said. " Then you are the holder of the millennium bracelet, the girl Jessica, she said I give the bracelet to Ryou Bakura" she told him. Ryou looked around. The others acted like they couldn't see her at all. " They can't see me or hear me, only the holder of the bracelet," she stated. " Oh" was his only response.  
  
" But how come they haven't moved? They look like they are frozen in place" Ryou said, a little scared. " That's because I needed to tell you what I have so far, and the fact that I need to know who you want to win, so I froze time" she said. " Oh, well then.I want Yami to be the winner of this duel" Ryou said. " My Yami won't find out will he?" he added.  
  
If his Yami ever found out that it was he who made him lose, Bakura would surely kill him. " He will know, but not long enough to do anything, the loser is sent to the shadow realm," she said. " Okay, well Yami, I want Yami to win this" Ryou said. " Then it's settled," she said before fading away.  
  
Ryou watched as his friends unfroze from their place. Bakura had a smirk on his face. " Give me the card to win" Bakura ordered to the bracelet. Thinking it was okay, he looked at his card, his face nearly falling.  
  
" What did you get? You don't look to happy" Marik said. He moved his way behind Bakura to see the card. " WHAT? How did you get this card? You had the damn bracelet," Marik hissed. " I don't know.we should of won," Bakura said angrily. " You didn't win, because I'm the holder of the millennium Bracelet. She gave it to me" Ryou said, no longer afraid.  
  
" What the fuck? She gave it to me, she said-" Bakura stopped. Did she really give it to me he thought.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
" You leave her alone!" they heard a voice say. Marik faced him and smirked. Their plan was going into action. " I said leave her alone" Bakura yelled loudly. " Ryou? God thank you! Help me Ryou," she cried, trying to get to him, but Marik grabbed her by the wrist. " And if I don't?" Marik said.  
  
Bakura smirked. The girl was falling for it, pathetic. " You don't even want to know" Bakura said, trying to keep his face serious. " Oh please" Marik laughed at the Yami's attempt to act like Ryou, it was funny. Marik purposely loosened his grip on the girl, giving her enough power to get away from him and manage her way beside Ryou.  
  
" Shit" Marik said, pretending to be angry. Bakura turned to Jessica. " I have a plan, but I'll need your bracelet" he said, putting on a nervous face. Jessica hesitated. " I'll give it back, I need it, there's a power I can you in it and it will send him to the shadow realm" Ryou added. " Well why don't you tell me what to do" she said. " Because there's not enough time" Bakura said, almost losing it.  
  
Jessica looked at Ryou, not sure what to do. She looked back at the golden bracelet around her wrist. She slowly took it off, and handed it to him. " I give my bracelet to you, Ryou" she said softly and handed it to him. Bakura ripped it out of her hands when she was done the sentence and laughed evilly.  
  
~*End Of Flashback*~  
  
" Shit, she didn't give it to me, she gave it to the pathetic weakling of a light" he said angrily, glaring at his light. Ryou backed away. " What did you get Bakura?" Kaiba growled. Bakura crumpled the card in his hand. " I got the stupidest card, I got his Kuriboh," he growled at them.  
  
Joey burst out laughing. " Hahahaha, and you thought you were going to win" Joey laughed hard. " Shut your damn mouth, Yami what did you get?" Bakura hissed. Yami smirked. " I got Man-Eater Bug, and I will use your card to send you to the shadow Realm" Yami said.  
  
Bakura's eyes widened. " You cannot get rid of me this easily pharaoh" Bakura grinned. Yami shook his head. " Man-Eater Bug, take him to the shadow realm" Yami said. The card began to shine, as the monster left the card. The bug slowly made his way to Bakura and devoured him easily.  
  
" Now, do the same to Marik" Yami ordered. The bug just stood there. " Where is Marik?" Ishizu said, looking around. " That son-of-a-bitch got away," Kaiba growled. Yami walked over to where Bakura used to stand and picked up the bracelet from the floor.  
  
" Well we can't do anything about it now, lets just get back to shore" Yami said. The gang nodded in agreement. Kaiba went over to the lifeless body and picked her up gently. "Don't worry Kaiba, she's still alive" Ishizu said. " Well let's get her back" Kaiba said.  
  
The gang got back on Kaiba's boat and headed towards shore. They would be there I the late afternoon. Kaiba laid Jessica down on the small bed and closed the door to leave her to rest a bit.  
  
" So, I don't suppose there's some extra food?" Joey asked. " Yeah, I hid some because I knew you'd eat it all up" Mokuba said throwing the bag of chips at him. " Well sorry if I get hungry" Joey said opening the bag and taking a handful of chips.  
  
They had reached the shore and Kaiba went back to get Jessica. " You think we should take her to the hospital? She looks really beat up, and who knows what my brother did that we didn't see" Ishizu said. " I agree, let's bring her, and that bastard better hope that whatever he did, I don't find out" Kaiba growled.  
  
The gang ow stood in front of the Kaiba mansion. " Look, my sister is probably worried sick, so I'm going to see her okay guys?" Joey asked. " Sure Joey, I have to go home too," Ryou said. The two walked off, leaving Yami and Ishizu. " Don't look at me like that, I'm coming" Ishizu said. " An me also" Yami said. " Fine" Kaiba said.  
  
They waited as the limo pulled up and all three-got in. the limo ride to the hospital wasn't long, but it was quiet. " Were here," the river said. The three got out, Kaiba still holding on to Jessica. They entered the building and went to the main desk.  
  
" We need a doctor right now" Kaiba said. " You'll have to wait a while-" she was cut off. " I am Seto Kaiba, and this girl is unconscious, and so you will get off your ass and get this girl doctor," he yelled, making heads turn. The woman nodded before going to get a doctor. " And I want the best" Kaiba yelled after her.  
  
The girl returned with a man about thirty-five years old. " What seems to be the problem that you have to terrify the secretary?" the doctor said. " This is the problem" Kaiba said showing Jessica. " Oh god" the doctor said. He nodded to the secretary to get others.  
  
She was back in a flash. " Give her to me" the nurse said. Kaiba handed Jessica over to the women who put her into the wheelchair. " Its all we have to take her to her room" the nurse said. Kaiba simply nodded and watched as she was taken away.  
  
~*~  
  
The doctors cleaned up her cuts and checked her body. " Dear god, she was raped" the nurse said. The doctor came around and looked at her body more closely. " Your right, it shows" the doctor said. " Poor girl" the nurse said sadly.  
  
" Where are you going?" the nurse asked. " Well if she's been raped, she might be pregnant, so I have to go get the things to test her" he said walking out the door.  
  
~*~  
  
It had been about three days and she still lay unconscious, and the others were getting worried. Kaiba, Yami, Mokuba and Ishizu were there as long as they could stay, and Joey would come and visit for an hour or so.  
  
" I want to see her dammit," Kaiba growled at the doctor. " I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba, but until we get the test results you can't see her" he said. " And when will those be coming?" Kaiba hissed. " I was on my way now" the doctor said. " Oh" was all Kaiba said.  
  
The doctor was almost at the door, when the nurse came out. " She's waking sir," she said. " Thank you, the doctor walked into the room and closed the door behind him. He walked over to the girl.  
  
" My head hurts" she whined. " Do you know your name?" he asked her. Jessica looked up at the man. " Of course I know my name, Jessica Walker" she said rubbing her head. The doctor went to feel her head for a fever, but she moved away. " Don't touch me" she warned.  
  
The doctor lifted an eyebrow. He knew this was going to happen. " You've been through a lot-" " You know nothing, now leave me the hell alone or I'll scream" she growled. The doctor walked out of the room and to the nurse that stood beside Kaiba and the others.  
  
" She won't even let me talk to her, Mrs. Carter, you will have to talk to her" he said handing the nurse the papers. She nodded and went into the room where Jessica lay crying.  
  
" Are you okay?" the nurse asked her. " Peachy" she said sarcastically, whipping away her tears. " Um, there's something I have to tell you dear" she said moving closer to the girl. " What is it? What could be worse then what I've gone through?" Jessica hissed.  
  
" Well you see dear, you're pregnant," she said. ~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
WOW! Okay.so anyway she's pregnant! What should it be? Boy or girl? I was leaning towards.ha! I won't tell you! I'm so sad! This story is almost done; I never want it to be over lol! Sorry.I' a little obsessive, but this was my first story and its sad to think I'll never. * Cries * I'll get over it right? Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and don't forget to review this chapter! I really appreciate it! Thanks!  
  
Marik: If you love me you'll review.Oh.you probably won't love me after what I've done eh? Oh and someone ask me if I was Yami Marik, or just Marik. So I guess I should tell you, I'm just plain old Marik, with a crazy Yami who.I haven't talked to in awhile, hm wonder where he is.Oh well who cares.  
  
* Glares from people *  
  
Marik: Oh so you do care.Okay then.well.yeah.Well, um I going to go now and think about what I've done. Yes that's right.think about what I've done.  
  
Okay then Marik. * Makes weird face * Well anyway I hope you liked the chapter and review pretty please?  
  
~*Mariks-girl1*~ 


	21. Chapter 21: The News

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh because if I did, the show would be completely different and Yugi and Tristan would be in the shadow realm or being tortured. ~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
Hey peeps! Well welcome to chapter twenty-one! My mom is so mean! She won't give me a lift to school! It's so cold in the morning! She's evil I swear! Whatever, I didn't have school; well nobody does but anyways so I thought I would update my story! I hope you like! ~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
Chapter 21: The news  
  
" Wha-what?" Jessica said. The nurse must be lying, no way she could be pregnant, she was barely seventeen, she couldn't be a mother, especially to how she got pregnant, she refused to believe it.  
  
" Your pregnant, I'm sure of it, we took test and everything" the nurse said. " I think you made a mistake and I don't appreciate it, so please go away," she said. The nurse looked at the young girl. She felt sorry for it.  
  
" Trust me your pregnant, we can even show you the tests if you'd like, trust me Miss Walker I wouldn't be telling you this if it wasn't true" she said. Jessica nodded. The nurse was about to leave when Jessica called out to her. " Um, do they others know?" she asked. " No, they doctor thought you should tell them since none of them are your family" the nurse said.  
  
Jessica sighed. How could she tell them? Especially Seto? Oh my god she thought sadly, he would hate her. " Do you want them to come and see you? Your allowed visitors, they have been waiting at least three days to see you" the nurse said.  
  
Jessica thought about it, did she want to face them, and tell them, was she even ready and not only that, she was kind of scared. She was scared of men right now. " No" Jessica said finally. " I'm not ready to see them" she added. The nurse nodded before leaving her alone.  
  
~*~  
  
" I want to see her now" Kaiba said angrily. " We have to wait-Oh there you are, did you tell her? How did she take it?" the doctor asked the nurse. " She doesn't want to accept it sir, no I don't think she is taking it to well at all" she said. The doctor nodded.  
  
" Now can we see her?" Kaiba said as calmly as he could. " She doesn't want to see you guys, she says she's not ready," the nurse said sadly. This just pissed Kaiba off more. " For what? What does she have to be ready for? I want to see her, I don't care what she wants" Kaiba said. " I have to see her, and now or I'll have you fired" Kaiba added.  
  
" Look if the patient does not want visitors, she wont have any and if you fire us, the next people will tell you the same thing. She's been through a lot and we will not force her to see people, especially people of the opposite sex" he finished.  
  
" What about me? I know she would want to see me," Ishizu said desperately. " I don't think so, she said specifically not visitors," the nurse said. " Could you go and ask her? Please?" Ishizu begged. " Fine" the nurse said leaving again.  
  
" If she doesn't want to see me, why would she want to see you? I'm her god damn boyfriend, why won't she see me," Kaiba hissed at her. " I don't know Kaiba, but maybe she would want to see me" Ishizu said. Kaiba said nothing as he watched the nurse come back with an answer.  
  
" She says she'll see you Ishizu, but no one else," the nurse said. Ishizu nodded and followed the nurse to Jessica's room. The nurse led Ishizu into the room. Ishizu immediately grabbed a chair and set it beside Jessica's bed. She looked down on the sad girl.  
  
" Hey Jess, what's wrong?" Ishizu asked. " Nothing, I'm fine, really I am, you don't have to worry" Jessica lied. " If nothing is wrong, why won't you let us see you? Seto is really angry, you know he wants to see you and you won't let him" Ishizu said.  
  
" Ishizu, I'm pregnant" Jessica blurted out through tears. Ishizu was shocked. Of everything, that was the last thing she would of thought to be wrong. " H-how?" was all she said. " What do you mean how? How the hell do you usually get pregnant Ishizu, god I didn't do this myself" Jessica said angrily.  
  
" He didn't." Ishizu trailed off. She didn't even want to know the answer to her question. " Yes he did, that bastard," Jessica cried even harder. " It's okay Jess, you'll get through this" Ishizu comforted. " How? Kaiba hates me now!" she said. " He won't hate you Jessica, you did nothing wrong, nothing at all, it was my brother" Ishizu said.  
  
Jessica said nothing to her. She may be right, but she didn't feel right. If only she would of fought harder, maybe he would of given up. " You know, your going to have to tell them, whether it be you or they find out when it shows, they'll know" Ishizu said. Jessica nodded. She was right. It would be better off for her to tell Seto.  
  
~*~  
  
" They have been there for at least a half hour, I want to talk to her" Kaiba said. This was getting to be too much. " Why won't you let us see her? Please" Mokuba pleaded. " I don't think she can handle it," the doctor said. This was getting to be tiresome. " Well I would be able to help if you told me anything," Kaiba said sarcastically.  
  
" You are not her parents or brother, you don't have the right to know, unless she tells you" he said. " I am her boyfriend, I think I deserve to know what happened. The doctor looked at Kaiba, he knew he wasn't going to give up any time soon.  
  
" Jessica Walker has been through a lot. Her body shows signs of beatings as you well know, and we treated it" the doctor started. " And? I know there's more" Kaiba said, finally getting some answers from the man. " Her body also showed us that she was raped and we did a few test and it shows she's pregnant" the doctor finished.  
  
" Raped? Pregnant? Are you insane? I am going to kill Marik if it's the last thing I do" Kaiba growled angrily. " I want to see her this instant, whether you want me to or not, I will see her," Kaiba said. " You don't understand, she was raped, she's terrified of the opposite sex" the doctor tried to explain.  
  
Kaiba was about to say more but the doctor's pager went off. " I will be right back, try to calm down a bit," the doctor said before disappearing. " Whatever" was Kaiba's response.  
  
" Kaiba, come on, your not actually going to wait are you?" Yami said. Kaiba nodded and they walked towards Jessica's door and entered it.  
  
" So are you going to-" Ishizu was cut off by the three males walking into the room. " Are you okay?" Mokuba asked rushing to her side. " F-fine, could you just move a-away?" she whispered. Mokuba understanding, backed up.  
  
Kaiba on the other hand grabbed a chair and took Jessica's other side of the bed. The face he had on scared Jessica, she had never seen him like this before and she never wanted to see it again.  
  
" How come you didn't want to see me Jessica? I mean I had to threaten to tell the doctor what happened and we had to sneak in here" he said angrily. " You-you know e-everything?" she asked him. " Yes I know everything no thanks to you," he said bitterly.  
  
" Kaiba leave her alone she's been through a lot" Ishizu said. " Yeah? And I sat like a fool day and night for you to wake up and you didn't want to see me? I feel loved" Kaiba hissed. " She wanted to tell you-" " Ishizu, she can talk for herself" Kaiba growled bringing his attention back to her.  
  
" Are you keeping it?" Kaiba ask, this time a little nicer. Truly, Jessica hadn't even thought about it. " I haven't thought about it much," she said. " How could of you not?" Kaiba asked. " I just found out is why" she said. Kaiba said nothing, just kept starring at her.  
  
" Get an abortion Jessica" Yami said finally. She didn't need a baby, she was young and she didn't need to be reminded of what Marik did, a child would do that, a constant reminder.  
  
" What? Yami that is wrong, to kill an innocent child?" Ishizu said. " Its not even a child, its something that is going to grow into a child" Yami said. " Trust me Jessica get rid of it, do you want a constant reminder of what he did to you?" Yami asked her.  
  
" Yami I know what he did, but that is a child, and it did nothing, it deserves to live" Ishizu argued. " What are you going to tell it when it gets older?" Yami asked. " Can you stop bringing out the bad things? To every con there's a pro Yami, no matter what, and I can truly say there are more pros in this situation" Ishizu said.  
  
" I doubt it" Yami said. Ishizu turned to Jessica. " You're not thinking of getting an abortion Jessica? That is wrong and you know it" Ishizu said. Jessica had been watching the argument about her, they acted as if she didn't even have a say in it, and it was her body.  
  
" Ishizu, I agree with you. I think abortion is wrong, I don't think I could live with myself if I did that" Jessica said finally. " Your keeping it?" Kaiba asked, this time wanting an answer. " Yes, I guess I am" she said.  
  
The room fell into an awkward silence for them all. None of them expected any of this at all. " I'm going to call Joey" Yami said breaking the silence and leaving the room. " I can't believe I'm going to be an aunt, I never would of thought Marik would have kids" Ishizu said.  
  
" Surprise" Jessica said. " Don't worry, you'll be fine, I'll help out, so what do you want it to be" Ishizu asked. " A boy, I always wanted a boy," Jessica said after a minute or so. Even though everything she went through, she was kind of excited. She was going to have a baby. And she knew how much her life would change after that, but she didn't care.  
  
Ishizu soon left for home, leaving her with the Kaiba and Mokuba alone in the room. She still felt uneasy, but she wouldn't argue with Kaiba, and she trusted him, especially everything he did for her, who knows what would of happened if it wasn't for him.  
  
Mokuba realizing that they needed to be alone and talk made up something quick. " I'm going to go get something to eat" Mokuba said getting up to leave. I am so smart he thought with a big smile.  
  
" If you hate me I understand," she said looking away. " I don't hate you Jess, I'm just surprised" he said honestly. " Are you angry?" she asked. " You know that I'm keeping the baby?" she asked touching her stomach. " No, I understand your decision" he said.  
  
" Kaiba?" she said. " Yes Jessica?" he asked. " I-I love you," she blurted out. She didn't believe she did before, but once she said it out loud, she knew she loved him. She just didn't think he did. " I love you too Jess and some how we'll get through this" he said. ~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
Okay so I' done with that! Well I can honestly say there will be maybe two or three more chapters then it's done! And I can honestly say this story didn't turn out the way I had originally planned, and I'm glad it didn't, this was the better way! Anyways I have to get this out: Chad Michael Murray is the hottest guy in the world! Have you people seen one tree hill? Doesn't he look so sexy in his uniform? Lol! You know who else is hot? Pierre Bouvier! You know the guy from Simple Plan? Yeah he's super sexy!  
  
Anyways do you guys know what today is? Other then the fact that its Saturday! Lol! It's my birthday! God I thought it would never come. You know when it's the week of your birthday it takes years for the week to pass? Well it finally came! But I'm pissed because I have to spend the evening babysitting! Oh well extra money! My mom was so mad. She was like when am I going to spend time with you cause I went out last night! I saw scary movie three! THAT WAS SO FUNNY!  
  
I'd also like to say thanks to whoever said happy birthday, I really appreciate it, and I feel so loved! And an extra, extra thanks to who sang it, especially the person who wrote it in Spanish!! Way cool!  
  
So anyways I decided to make Marik sing me my birthday song, so Marik start singing!  
  
Marik: Do I have too? Its embarrassing  
  
Jessica (Me): I don't care! Sing!  
  
Marik: Fine! Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Jessica happy birthday to you!  
  
Jessica: Is that even how the song goes?  
  
Marik: I don't care; I'm not doing it again! * Crosses arms *  
  
Jessica: Oh and not only is it my birthday, its Kaiba's! YAY! I'm going to sing him happy birthday whether he wants me to or not  
  
Kaiba: I don't!  
  
Marik: Haha! He doesn't want you too!  
  
Jessica: * Throws a book at Marik * Okay! Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Seto-  
  
Kaiba: Kaiba!  
  
Jessica: Dear Kaiba, happy birthday to you! * Gives him a big hug * Well now that's that done, please review my chapter I would really appreciate it! Love you guys and until next time-  
  
Marik: I'm Mr. Dressup  
  
Jessica: Did I hear right?  
  
Marik: No  
  
Kaiba: Yes * Laughs *  
  
Jessica: * Laughs also * Right, catch you guys later, and REVIEW! * Makes puppy eyes * 


	22. Chapter 22: The Gender Of The Baby

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh at all! Are you surprised? I know I was when they told me! ~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
Hey peeps! Why do I say that? Peeps? God I'm gay, lol! Anyways so here's chapter twenty-two (Obviously) lol. Anyways here's the next chapter, enjoy! ~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
Chapter 22: The Gender Of The Baby  
  
The first three months went by quickly for Jessica, and she could truly say she was enjoying it all. Okay so she threw up every so often, but she loved the feeling of something growing inside her, and couldn't wait for it to come out. Even though she was three months pregnant, you could barely tell she was, it just looked like she had gain a pound or two.  
  
Today was the day. Today she was going to find out if her baby was a boy or girl. She preferred a boy, but she knew whatever she got she would love it all the same. She would try to give the baby the best life she could, the only thing that scared her was telling her parents.  
  
She hadn't told them yet. Heck she didn't even know where they were right now, but she knew they were due back home in a week or so and she was in no rush for them to come home. Sure she missed them, but she didn't want to die either. Her parents wanted her to get a good job and marry then have kids. Not have kids, job then marriage.  
  
She sat on the stairs of her home waiting for Kaiba to come pick her up to take her to the doctors office. She was nervous about it. she didn't know how to take care of a baby, but when Kaiba told her he would help out, it had calmed her a little bit.  
  
Slowly over the three months, she got used to being around men, she just didn't talk to them or touch them or let them touch her. The only person she would let or do was with Kaiba, and she still felt strange kissing him at times, but she knew she would get over it soon, she knew when the baby came, her mind would be on it, not on Marik.  
  
But what she couldn't figure out was Yami. He was so angry the last time she was at the hospital, he had wanted her to kill her baby, she couldn't do that, to her it wasn't worth her friendship with Yami. And even after all the time, he didn't talk to her, just nodded, so Jessica didn't even bother with him, she just ignored him completely.  
  
She watched as the limo stopped in front of her house and got up. Walking towards the limo, the driver opened the door and let her enter. She gave Kaiba a quick kiss before sitting down beside him.  
  
" Nervous?" he asked her. Jessica nodded with a huge smile, she couldn't wait to find out what it was, she had been waiting three whole months, she knew another month waiting would have killed her.  
  
They didn't speak much for the rode there, just enjoying each other's company. " Were here Mr. Kaiba" she heard the driver say. She opened the door and stepped out. Following her was Kaiba. They entered the large hospital and took a seat in the waiting room.  
  
" Jessica Walker" she heard the intercom say. She got up, holding tightly to Kaiba's hand as they met up with the doctor. The doctor greeted them as she entered the room. " Okay, lay down right here" the doctor said. Jessica nodded and laid down. (AN: Okay people work with me, I'm not to sure how they check for the gender of the baby, so if I'm off sorry and don't flame me!)  
  
Lying down, she saw beside her was a small television, which would show her baby when the doctor was doing the ultrasound. She watched as the doctor lifted her shirt up to reveal her stomach. The doctor then placed a clear, water-based conducting gel over her stomach, where she would be examined.  
  
Turning on the little television. The doctor took out the transducer. Moving it around her stomach, pictures of the baby showed on the television. " That is your baby" the doctor said. Jessica looked into the t.v and saw her little baby. Tears fell from her eyes, she was so happy.  
  
" It's so small" Jessica whispered through her tears. " All babies are Miss Walker," the doctor said smiling. " Right now I'm looking to find out the gender of your baby and if it had any health problems" the doctor said, still moving the transducer on her stomach. " Health problems?" Jessica squeaked. Her baby couldn't have health problems.  
  
" Yes, and so far, it's healthy," she said happily. Jessica nodded. She couldn't take her eyes off the little t.v set. " So, do you know what it is?" Jessica asked a little nervous. " No, you'll have to move on your side so I could get a better look" the doctor said. So Jessica moved to her side, her back facing the t.v to her luck.  
  
" What's it doing?" Jessica asked. " The same thing it was doing two minutes ago" she said. And that's when she heard it. " What was that?" Jessica asked. " That was your baby's heart beat" the nurse said. " Did you hear that Kaiba? That was my baby" Jessica said proudly. Kaiba smiled at her excitement, he remembered his mom being this excited when she was pregnant with Mokuba.  
  
" Okay, I know what it is" the doctor said finally, letting Jessica lay back on her back. " Do you want to know what it is?" she asked. " Yes, no, wait. Yes, um no, I don't know anymore" Jessica said finally. " Okay, I'll give you the results in a envelope, and you should come back for a check up in a month or so, to see how the baby is" the doctor said washing off the gel.  
  
When they were done, Jessica took the envelope and left with Kaiba. They got inside the already waiting limo and started for the Kaiba mansion. " So how come you don't want to know anymore?" Kaiba asked her. " Here, you look" she said handing him the envelope. Kaiba took it form her. " Are you sure?" he asked, even though he wasn't the father, he was just as excited, though he didn't show it much.  
  
" Yes, look, but don't say" she warned. Kaiba opened the envelope and smiled. " Does it say?" she asked. " Yes it does, sure you don't want to know?" he teased her. Jessica bit her lip; did she really want to know? She wasn't sure, but she knew she would find out sooner or later, so she might as well find out now right? " Okay tell me, tell me what I'm having," she said finally, more then a little nervous.  
  
" You are going to have a baby girl," he said with a smile on. ~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
YAY! She's having a girl. Its what I wanted her to have, and I was happy to find out that a lot of people wanted her to have a girl. Now I'm not to sure on names, so if you have any suggestions, I would love it a lot! I already have one in mind, and it starts with a P! * Hint hint to a reviewer * If you know who I'm talking about, I wanted to use your name, because I like that name and because of all the nice reviews you gave me, but if you don't want me to use your name tell me and I won't, but I still want suggestions!!! Anyways thanks again to all who reviewed and also please review my story! * Makes puppy eyes *  
  
Anyways also sorry there wasn't much Kaiba and that the chapter was short and I am so sorry if I did the doctors thing all wrong, sorry but I've never been pregnant, so I don't know how they do those things, but I know I'm right about the gel and stuff, oh well! Anyways be happy, review this chapter and you'll get an update! YAY!!!  
  
~*Mariks-girl1*~ 


	23. Chapter 23: A Choice

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! ~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
Hey, welcome to another one of my chapters! I'd also like to say thank you to all who reviewed, I love you all! Well anyways I hope you liked this chapter, so enjoy! ~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
Chapter 23: A Choice  
  
Jessica gave Kaiba a quick kiss before getting out of the limo and walking into her house. She danced her way up the stairs into her room where she took out a sheet of paper and started writing down names she liked and names she hated when she heard noises from downstairs.  
  
" Jessica dear, were back" she heard her mothers voice yell to her. Immediately Jessica ran downstairs to join her parents. " Hi mom, hi dad, how was your trip?" she asked. " It was perfect dear, come into the kitchen and tell us what you've been up to lately" her mother said.  
  
Jessica followed her parents into the kitchen and took a seat while her mom made tea. " So have you been doing well in school? You can't get into good schools without good grades sweetie" her father said. " Actually about that, mom, dad I have to tel-" " Dear god, Jessica, you've gotten fatter" her mom sai in disgust.  
  
" Mom, there's a reason-" " I'm calling a doctor, you need to get rid of the extra fat, men don't love fat women dear" her mom said taking the tea from Jessica h\and handing her water. " Mom, dad, I have to tell you something important" Jessica yelled.  
  
" What is it dear?" her mother said taking a seat. " Okay, I don't know how to tell you this but-" " But?" her father cut in. " I'm pregnant, well three months pregnant, I'm having a girl and-" Jessica stopped. She knew what was going to happen, she could tell by the looks on her parent's faces that this was going to be a disaster.  
  
" Excuse me? Darling did I hear right" her mother said. " Yes you did, Jessica how could you? What about school? How are you going to make a life now that you have a child? I bet since we've been gone you've been slacking off, I told you about what would happen if your marks go lower then 80%" her father yelled.  
  
~*~  
  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
  
Every step I take is another mistake to you  
  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
  
~*~  
  
" Dad, I didn't slack off, my grades were doing well for a long time, it's just that something happened and I got pregnant and if you stopped saying those lies I could tell you the whole story" Jessica tried to reason with him the best she could.  
  
~*~  
  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
  
I've becoming this all I want to do  
  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
  
~*~  
  
" Oh my god, what are people going to say? Our sixteen year old daughter is pregnant, who's going to want to marry you now Jessica? You're going to have a child! No one will want you!" her mother cried.  
  
~*~  
  
Can't you see that you're smothering me  
  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
  
And every second I waste is more than I can take  
  
~*~  
  
" Well I don't want to marry a man that won't love me because I have a child, mom I didn't plan this I was rap-" " Don't make up things Jessica, you'll only make us angrier. Jessica, we taught you better then this, how could you do this to us?" her father asked.  
  
~*~  
  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
  
I've becoming this all I want to do  
  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
  
~*~  
  
" You didn't dad, and believe me I didn't plan this, I was rapped okay? Why won't you believe me?" Jessica yelled. " You were raped? Why didn't you get an abortion?" her mother asked.  
  
~*~  
  
And I know  
  
I may end up failing too  
  
But I know  
  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you  
  
~*~  
  
" Mom I could ever do that" Jessica said sadly. " Well here's what were going to do, you'll have the baby and give it up, it's the only way" her father said. " Dear that's brilliant" her mother said. " See it's going to be okay" her mother added.  
  
~*~  
  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
  
I've becoming this all I want to do  
  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
  
~*~  
  
" Are you two insane? I'm not giving up this baby, not now, not ever, I don't care what you say" Jessica said getting up. " Jessica you either do what your farther said, or leave" her mother warned. " Fine mother, goodbye" Jessica said walking out of her house.  
  
She couldn't believe her parents had the nerve to say those things to her, they didn't care about her, they cared about what people would think of them, she didn't care, she was through with them.  
  
Jessica stood outside the Kaiba mansion. Walking up to the door, she knocked. She knew Kaiba would help her, he did lover her did he not. " Hey Jessica what are you doing here?" Mokuba asked surprised. " Hey kiddo, can I see your brother?" Jessica asked. " Sure, follow me" he said taking her hand.  
  
Jessica followed Mokuba up the stairs and down the hall. " He's in here" Mokuba said. Jessica nodded and knocked. " Come in" she heard him say. Opening the door, Jessica walked in.  
  
" Jessica? What are you doing here? Didn't I just drop you off?" he asked. " I told my parents," she said. " And what did they say?" Kaiba said walking up to her. " They said to get rid of it or leave" she said. " And you choose to leave didn't you?" Kaiba said. Jessica nodded.  
  
" Don't worry Jess, you can stay here, I have extra rooms and stuff" Kaiba said. " Thank you Kaiba-" " Seto" he corrected. " Thank you Seto, but I don't want my own room" she smiled through her tears. " Really? And where do you expect to sleep?" he asked knowing the answer. " With you" she laughed.  
  
" Why not, we are going out," he said. " Thank you so much Seto, it means a lot to me" she said hugging him. " Well that's what I'm here for. I'll always be there for you," he said. ~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
Well two chapters left! Her parents are so evil! You know I would never get an abortion! I did a speech at school at how wrong it is! I mean, how can you kill your own child and then live with yourself? I know I wouldn't be able to! But that's just my opinion! Honestly, I think it should be illegal, but oh well! Anyway please review this chapter, thanks!  
  
Oh and thanks to all whom gave me names! I loved most of them to be honest and now I'm stuck, and don't know which to pick! I've narrowed it down to five, and I found out their meanings because I thought it would help and I was bored! And they are:  
  
Maya: Great; bitter; a pearl; kinswoman. (Thanks Pakkizuki) Karu: I couldn't find any!!!! (Thanks Pakkizuki) Ariana: Holy; song. (Thanks Emily10) Paige: The knight's young attendant. (I choose this name) Hallie: Army; fondness of the sea. (Thanks Animefangirl2)  
  
So it's between those five, so yeah, I have no clue what I'm going to  
do! Thanks a lot you guys! Lol, joking! I really appreciate it! Oh  
well! Now the question is which to choose! Well other then that please  
review! 


	24. Chapter 24: She's Coming

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, tell me something I don't know! ~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
Hey, welcome to another one of my chapters! I' also like to say thank you to all who reviewed, I love you all! Well anyways I hope you liked this chapter, so enjoy!  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
Chapter 24: She's Coming!  
  
" A girl" Jessica repeated for the hundredth time that night. " Yes it's a girl," Kaiba said trying to do his work. All day, that's all she said 'it's a girl' he never wanted to hear that sentence again, it was driving him insane.  
  
" So what should I name her?" she asked. Kaiba closed his laptop; he knew he wasn't going to get any work done. " Well what names do you like? It's your baby, you name her whatever you like," Kaiba said. " I don't know," she said. " I just hope I have a name by the time she comes out" Jessica said rubbing her stomach. " Don't worry you will" Kaiba said.  
  
~* 4th month*~  
  
The fourth month came and to Jessica's delight she began to feel much better. The morning sickness went away, and she was beginning to look more pregnant. " It's getting bigger," she cried in delight. " When she comes out, can I play with her?" Mokuba asked. " Sure why not" Jessica said.  
  
" Oh my god, I am not wearing sandals" Jessica said looking down at her feet. " Why not, were just going to the park" Mokuba said trying to pull her towards the door. " Look at my ankles, they've swelled, ah! My hands too?" she yelled, making Kaiba run down the stairs.  
  
" What's happening to me?" she cried. " I'm all puffy," she added, crying loudly. " Your not puffy" Kaiba reassured. " I'm not puffy? Have you see my fucking ankles and hands?" she yelled angrily, her tears stopping immediately. Kaiba looked at his younger brother. " What just happened?" he asked.  
  
" Oh so now I'm fat?" her tears coming back. " No, no, no your not fat, your thin" he said, not to sure of what to say. " Oh so were back to anorexic? Come on Mokuba, were going to the park" Jessica said grabbing Mokuba and leaving the house. " Women" Kaiba said walking back to his office, ore confused then ever.  
  
~*5th Month*~  
  
It had been the at least the tenth time that day she went to the bathroom, and it was pissing her off. " Why won't I stop going to the bathroom? It's not like I'm drinking something" she said walking out of the bathroom and towards the bed where Kaiba lay. " It's normal Jess" Kaiba said smiling.  
  
Jessica was almost at the bed when she stopped in front of the large mirror. " Oh no, no, no, no, no" Jessica said, the usual tears falling from her eyes. " What is it?" Kaiba said dully. " I'm-I'm fat" she said looking into the mirror. " Your not fat Jessica, the baby has to grow" Kaiba said.  
  
" No it doesn't! It can come out small and then grow" she said getting into bed. " That's probably the most stupidest thing you've ever said" Kaiba said. " I'm not stupid," she pouted. Kaiba closed the lights and tried to get some sleep.  
  
Almost asleep, something woke him up. " Kaiba are you up? Huh? Kaiba are you-" " I'm up" Kaiba said looking at her. " She's kicking" Jessica smiled. " What?" Kaiba said. " Feel" she took Kaiba's hand and placed it on her stomach. After awhile Kaiba felt it. " She's kicking," he repeated.  
  
" She kicks hard too! Hey do you think she'll be a soccer player?" Jessica asked. " Maybe" Kaiba said. When the baby stopped, he pulled his hand away from her stomach and lay back down. He hoped one day he could do that again, except the next time it would be his child.  
  
~*6th Month*~  
  
For Jessica, the sixth month went pretty well for her. She had gotten a bit bigger and was getting more anxious as the ninth month came closer with each passing day. Jessica was sitting by the pool while Mokuba swam and was about to go in also when something took her off guard.  
  
A pain, a sharp pain hit her. " Ahhh" she cried clutching her stomach. Mokuba ran up to her. " Are you okay?" he asked. " No I'm just peachy" she said sarcastically. She was having a contraction, and it hurt, and she knew they would get worse and longer as she got closer to giving birth.  
  
" Want me to go get Seto?" Mokuba asked. " No, that's okay" she said standing up straight, the pain fading away. " Are you sure?" Mokuba asked. " Positive Mokuba, now lets swim," she said getting into the cold water.  
  
~*7th Month*~  
  
Jessica had just gotten back from the doctors and the baby was still healthy. She just wished she could say the same. She was having horrible backaches, so she found herself lying down most of the time.  
  
" Want something to eat?" Kaiba asked her closing the door behind them. " Sure" she said. She walked towards the kitchen when she started to loose her balance. She fell but never touched the ground because Kaiba had caught her.  
  
" You are so clumsy" he said making her stand straight. " I am not clumsy! It's the baby, she makes it easy for me to lose my balance because I'm so fat" she pouted. " Sure blame it on the baby" Kaiba laughed.  
  
~*8th month*~  
  
" I want my baby to come out now" Jessica whined to Kaiba. " Well your going to have to wait" Kaiba said to her. " And she keeps kicking me and it hurts" Jessica complained. " Well she'll be a even better soccer player" Kaiba joked. " Not funny-Ahhh!" she hissed in pain as another contraction came.  
  
" Are you okay?" Kaiba asked. " No! It hurts" she whined. " Well it's supposed to" Kaiba said. " Ahhh! Seto, make it stop" she hissed in pain. " It will stop don't worry" Kaiba reassured her.  
  
She sighed when it soon stopped. " See I told you" Kaiba said. " Whatever" she said turning her back to him. He's always right! God I hate that she thought.  
  
~*9th Month*~  
  
Jessica lay on her bed, Kaiba sleeping beside her. She was so tired but she barely slept. It was so hard finding a comfortable position, making her more tiered and crankier. She couldn't wait to have the baby, she wanted to see it to hold it and for her backaches to stop.  
  
Getting up, Jessica slowly walked towards the bathroom, she had to pee again, something she got used too after the first hundred times in the last months. Jessica was about to get off the toilet and flush when a pain struck her, but this time it hurt more then all the other times, it was worse.  
  
Getting on her feet, she felt her water break. She looked down at the puddle of water she stood in. " This is so gross" she whispered. " KAIBA" she yelled. " What?" she heard him yell back. " My water broke!" she screamed.  
  
Immediately Kaiba rushed towards the bathroom. " Don't just stand there! Take me to the fucking hospital!" she yelled. Kaiba getting out of his shock grabbed her and rushed her to the hospital as quick as he could.  
  
The arrived at the hospital fifteen minutes later. Kaiba rushed to the front desk. " On my way here I asked for a private room for Jessica Walker" Kaiba said. " Yes, yes" the nurse said. She sat Jessica into a wheelchair and brought her to her room. ~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
Sorry, it's short and I'm sure you guys didn't want me to end the chapter there! Well one more chapter and it's done! I don't want it to be over! Why? Why must all stories come to an end? Anyways still have the baby name problem, but I think I've narrowed it down to three: Hallie, Ariana, Maya and Paige, shit that's four! My life is so unfair! Are Hallie and Hailie the same name just spelled different? Cause if it is, tell me! Anyways please review! Love you guys! 


	25. Chapter 25: First Time Mother

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh ~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
Well here it is, the last chapter! I hope you like it and if you don't, well I'll live, enjoy! ~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
Chapter 25: First Time Mother  
  
The doctor had Jessica on the bed and checked to see how many centimeters she had dilated so far. " Five centimeters so far" the nurse told her. Jessica smiled to Kaiba. She didn't have to wait any more; she would finally get to see her baby.  
  
" Why won't these contractions stop" Jessica wailed as the pain went away. " Their only going to get worse and longer Miss" the nurse said. Jessica grumbled as she lay back down. The pains would come and go and each a little longer then the other.  
  
She was excited that her baby was coming, soon she would be able to hold her and she would never let her go. Kaiba had gone and called her parents, and she knew they weren't coming, just looking at Kaiba's face, she knew.  
  
~*2 hours later*~  
  
" Okay you have dilated eight centimeters so far, and your doing great" the nurse said. " Only eight? What the hell is she waiting for? Christmas? It's only May!" Jessica growled. " Calm down miss, let's try breathing exercises," she said. When Jessica tried to protest and say something rude, Kaiba stopped her and gave her 'the face' so she did them.  
  
When the nurse finally left her alone for a few minutes Jessica sighed. The nurse was right, the contractions were lasting longer and they were more painful then the last. " Kaiba make it come out now," Jessica ordered to him. " I'm going to check on Mokuba, be right back," Kaiba said running out.  
  
He knew she was going to be irritable and he couldn't tell her he can't just magically make the baby come out, she'd kill him!  
  
~*3 more hours later*~  
  
" Okay she's dilated ten centimeters, so we can start" the nurse said. " Thank god" Jessica said. She held tightly to Kaiba's hand not noticing his face. " Okay start pushing Jessica" the doctor said. She pushed and pushed as hard as she could. " Come on keep pushing" the doctor would say. " I am pushing!" she screamed at him.  
  
" Ahhh, I can't do this! I can't!" she cried. " Yes you can, keep pushing, you can do it" the doctor encouraged. " No it hurts to much, Ahhh!" she screamed in pain. " We see the head," the doctor announced.  
  
And not long after the doctor announced seeing the head, the baby was fully out. Jessica lay back, painting hard. It was over she thought happily and her baby was just a few feet away.  
  
She heard the baby's cries as they cut the cord and cleaned her up. Putting the little baby in a blanket she handed her to Jessica. " She is so beautiful," Jessica cried, kissing the baby's forehead. " Isn't she?" she asked Kaiba. " Of course" Kaiba said looking at the baby.  
  
" She's so small, I never want to let her go" Jessica said happily. Soon after a nurse came holding some papers. " Okay I'm going to need the name of your baby," she said. " I'm naming her Hailie" she said. " Beautiful name, and a last?" the doctor said.  
  
Jessica thought. Should she give her, her father's last name? He was the father, nothing would ever change that, but still she thought.  
  
" Hailie Ishtar" she said finally. " What a beautiful name for such a beautiful baby" the nurse said. " So you choose Hailie? What about the other names?" Kaiba asked. " I like Ariana and Maya" he added. " Well when you have a daughter, you can name her that," Jessica said not taking her eyes off the new baby.  
  
" Want to hold her?" Jessica asked. " Sure" Kaiba said. Jessica handed the baby over. Kaiba held the little girl in his hands. She was so small and to him perfect. " Little Hailie" Kaiba said matching Jessica's huge smile.  
  
" Hey, can I see the baby? Please?" Mokuba said sneaking into the room. Jessica nodded and the little boy walked over to where Kaiba held the baby. " A girl?" he said sadly. He didn't want to know the gender of the baby till it came. So what's wrong with a girl?" Jessica asked. " Nothing" Mokuba said.  
  
Mokuba took a better look at the baby. She had bright lavender eyes and blond hair. If anyone saw this baby, they would know her father was Marik but what made her different were her eyes. They were bright and happy. Not like Marik's cold ones.  
  
" She's pretty" Mokuba said finally getting a good look at her. Kaiba handed the baby back to Jessica as Mokuba took a seat on her bed to the left. The four-looked perfect together, happy and smiling. " Hey Kaiba?" Jessica said. " Yeah" he said. " Whatever happened to the project we had to do? I mean did we fail?" she asked. " Jessica that stupid thing was due a long time ago, and I think we failed" Kaiba laughed, making her laugh also.  
  
To Jessica this was the perfect ending to her nightmare, like a fairytale. It always starts off hard, gets worse and always ends perfect, and this was how it was for her.  
  
Unbeknownst to them, a pair of lavender eyes watched through the open window, promising to himself that this was not over, and he'd be back when the time is right.  
  
The End! ~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
OMG! It's over! All over! I'm happy, but I'm sad! I mean this was my first story and it's over! Why? Life is so not fair! So yeah, I decided to use the name Hailie! It's a nice name! Anyways I'm planning on doing a sequel to this story, but not right away, cause I want to finish some of my other stories first, so look for it people, well in the little bio of the story I'll write sequel so you'll know, so watch for it! Anyways I hope you liked my story, and I'll see you guys later? Bye bye!  
  
~*Mariks-girl1*~ 


End file.
